Todo es culpa de Clow! Relatos cortos de SCC
by Sahure
Summary: Serie de one shots sin orden en especifico. Para disfrutar un rato porque ¡todo es culpa de Clow!" Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP. Los personajes originales y la historia son de nuestra autoría.
1. 1 La máscara, el loto y el lobo

Sakura y Lan disfrutaban de una tranquila caminata por los alrededores del parque. Las temperaturas eran altas durante el verano, pero en pocas ocasiones las tardes eran frescas. Aprovechando esos momentos, ambos amigos habían acordado ir por un helado.

-Sabes Lan, estoy un poco preocupada por Shaoran.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde la que últimamente ha tenido dolores de cabeza eres tú- replicó el peliazul mientras apuntaba a la chica con la cucharilla que comía su helado.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor….debo evitar pasar tanto tiempo viendo series en línea. Esto es tu culpa por convencer a Shaoran de ver ese anime del chico y la chica vestida de coneja- respondió con una sonrisa.

-En mi defensa todos sufrimos por el final. ¿Por qué estabas preocupada por Li?

-¡Ah sí! Es que Shaoran últimamente anda muy extraño. Lo he visto escabullirse a la biblioteca múltiples veces y siempre anda con un libro en sus manos. Sé que a Shaoran le gusta leer pero...no sé...parece como si no quisiera que sepamos qué libro lee.

-¿Recuerdas si el libro era de tapa dura?

-Creo que si. ¿Sabes qué libro es?

-Digamos que tengo una idea - respondió incapaz de contener una sonrisa- ¿Sabes dónde está Li en este momento ?

-Me parece que en la biblioteca...de nuevo. Lan, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó al ver como el chico salía corriendo hacia el lugar que habían mencionado hacía un momento.

-¡Disculpa Sakura! Acabo de recordar que debo ir por un libro para mi madre- gritó mientras para sus adentros moría de risa ante la escena que sabía que iba a presenciar.

... .. ... ... .. ...

Shaoran se encontraban en uno de los cubículos más alejados de la biblioteca. Sus ojos recorrían ávidamente las palabras frente a él mientras que sus manos se aferraban con cuidado al hermoso libro con detalles labrados en tonos dorados y esmeraldas.

El ambarino suspiró un momento mientras colocaba el separador de libros y cerraba cuidadosamente el objeto.

-Demonios… -dijo sintiendo como la parte trasera de sus ojos empezaba a arder - qué capítulo más intenso. Por un momento creí que todos morirían...su prima...su amada...hasta él mismo..- murmuró incapaz de esconder las lágrimas de alivio y felicidad al saber lo que había pasado en el libro- con razón todas mis hermanas lloraban a mares.

-Debo admitir que lo tomaste mejor de lo que yo lo tomé.

-¡Lan! Demonios yo...no…

-Tranquilo amigo…- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Shaoran y admiraba con cariño los detalles de la portada. Siempre le había gustado el arte que utilizaron para diseñar la máscara y solo aveces consideraba pedirle ayuda a Daidouji para hacer un cosplay del príncipe -Cuando leí ese capítulo, lloré mucho y me acabé todo el helado de vainilla que había en la casa.

Shaoran solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa mientras borraba todo rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de su camisa- Es increíble...la autora...vaya...es capaz de hacerme entrar en ese mundo y olvidar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

-Te digo Li, si llego a conocer a la autora de esta historia, la besaría aunque luego seguridad me saque del lugar.

-Bueno yo no la besaría pero si le pediría que firme una copia de su libro y quizás- dijo un tanto sonrojado - una pequeña dedicatoria- Además mataría por ver la escena del baile en vivo- dijo con un suspiro mientras recordaba todo el chocolate que había consumido durante ese capítulo.

-Sakura hace poco me prestó uno de sus libros de magia. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a …?

-Que los cierres y piensa en esa escena- replicó el peliazul.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos mientras se enfocaba en aquella escena que había cautivado su corazón. Desde el momento en que leyó el capítulo, pensó en Sakura como la princesa escondida. Pensar en su amada esmeralda danzando al compás de la música mientras no despegaba su mirada de él era una escena que le robaba el aliento.

Lan veía con interés como un aura verde rodeaba levemente a Shaoran. Sakura le había explicado que si un mago se concentraba lo suficiente en algún evento dejaba salir parte de su aura para ayudar a recrear esa escena en su cabeza. -Meditati, Spero- murmuró el peliazul mientras dejaba que su aura mágica hiciera que la escena que Shaoran pensara cobrará vida.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- murmuró Lan también encantado con lo que sus ojos veían.

Una pequeña versión de Sakura estaba vestida con un traje de danza en tonos rosas. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia e hipnotizan a todos los presentes con cada paso. Lan notó con sorpresa como el príncipe tenía una similitud increíble con su amigo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ves...te dije que el príncipe me recordaba mucho a ti y ya veo que no perdiste oportunidad para imaginar a Sakura como la princesa.

-Idiota…- el ambarino rodó sus ojos. Ante la pérdida de concentración la escena se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando ver aquella hermosa esmeralda danzando, dejando caer los hermosos pétalos de cerezo sobre el príncipe.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- el ambarino no quiso dar su mano a torcer, pero la verdad que habia sido un gran despliegue mágico. El peliazul se puso serio correctamente erguido

-Soy el heredero mágico del gran Adalius- la seriedad del chico podía confundir a cualquiera. Los destellos dorados en sus ojos resplandecían

-De verdad eres un idiota… - Lan se carcajeaba por lo bajo hasta las lágrimas, si reía como quería, los echaban de la biblioteca

-¡Lan! ¡Shaoran! - la castaña aparecía a la entrada del cubículo, algo cansada, quizás de buscar a los chicos - ¿Qué hacen? -

-Nada- respondió el ambarino mientras sus mejillas denotaban un sonrojo

-Vamos Li, comparte tu secreto- Lan seguía riendo por lo bajo mientras la castaña seguía con cara de duda. El ambarino suspiró, agarró el libro y se lo extendió a la castaña. La chica lo tomó en sus manos maravillada por la hermosa portada del mismo.

-El Príncipe de la Máscara … - la chica paseaba sus manos por el hermoso diseño de la portada - ¿de qué trata? - la emoción de la chica sobresalía en su mirada. El castaño solo agacho su cabeza con un sonrojo enorme

-Fantasia y romance- dijo Lan divertido

La castaña se asombró por completo. Del todo esos no eran los géneros literarios de su novio. Shaoran solamente se sonrojo más mientras las lágrimas de Lan seguían saliendo, el chico iba a reír a la libre cuando pudiera salir de esa biblioteca.

... .. ... ... ... ... ...

 **Hola!**

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto de one shots de todas las locuras que se nos ocurren! Forma parte de un UA aunque algunos de nuestros OC de otras historias pueden aparecer por ahi.**

 **Este en especial es un regalo de cumpleaños a nuestra querida Amatista. Muchas felicidades y ojala lo disfrutes!**

 **Estaremos publicado mensualmente por acá, mientras terminamos la saga principal.**

 **Saludos!**


	2. 2 Tarde pero seguro

Tarde pero seguro

Tomoyo caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del instituto, la amatista sentían su corazón latir a mil por hora y juraba que sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojo intenso. Su mirada recorría rápidamente el lugar, había algo en específico que buscaba. Mejor dicho, alguien.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó una voz que hizo que su corazón dejará de palpitar por un segundo. -¡Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar!. La profesora del coro me dijo que habías salido de clase hacía tan solo unos minutos.

-Lan...me tomaste por sorpresa. No sabía que me buscabas…- trataba de decir recuperando su usual calma pero el joven ante ella le causaba de todo menos tranquilidad.- ¿Me buscabas por un motivo en particular? - preguntó.

-Yo…pues...si...en realidad me preguntaba si querías que te acompañará a tu casa - contestó con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Cómo le digo que no con esa sonrisa?" pensó mientras le dedicaba el mismo gesto al chico.

Mientras iban caminando, ambos jóvenes conversaban de temas triviales como de sus clases, profesores o vida cotidiana. En un momento de silencio, la amatista le dedicó una mirada furtiva a su acompañante. Lan era un muchacho alto, delgado de cabello azul y ojos negros. El chico tenía una terrible tendencia a coquetear pero como era apuesto, las jovencitas respondían gustosas ante la atención.

Tomoyo seguía preguntándose cómo y cuándo llegaron estos sentimientos a su vida si hacía tan solo un año eran solamente los mejores amigos, pero en eso se percató que Lan también la estaba observando. Desvío la mirada rápidamente y trató de ocultar su muy obvio sonrojo.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás enamorada - dijo mientras Tomoyo sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies. Trató de refutar pero el chico continuó. -…estos días has estado muy callada…¿pasa algo malo?-

-Cómo se te ocurre...yo...estoy bien Lan...no...no...me pasa nada-

-Tomoyo…-

La chica giró con sorpresa para encontrarse con la mirada del chico fija en su rostro. Lan la había tomado de la mano y se había acercado hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

-Tomoyo...eres...no….sabes que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí...no me puedes mentir…¿Acaso hay alguien que te está haciendo sufrir?-

"Tú, idiota al no darte cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti"

-No...nadie me molesta o me hace sufrir…-respondió quedamente.

El chico la siguió mirando fijamente mientras sostenía la mano de la chica.- Si no te están molestando...acaso...quizás…¿estás enamorada?-

-Lan que cosas dices...es la segunda vez que mencionas eso…¿Enamorada yo? En lo absoluto..además sabes muy bien que ningún chico se animaría a invitarme a salir...gracias a la tonta de Izumi que me declaró como la "muñeca de porcelana inalcanzable"- dijo mientras hacía una seña de comillas con su mano.

-Si bien odio que te moleste...debo admitir que una parte de mi se siente aliviado al saber que los chicos tienen miedo de invitarte a salir-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - cuestionó dejando de lado su nerviosismo y dando paso a la molestia.

-Tomoyo...no me digas que eres tan despistada...la respuesta es sencilla...no podría vivir sabiendo que otro tiene tú atención - dijo mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica.

El corazón de Tomoyo latía a mil por hora. La chica no sabía qué decir o pensar de la actitud repentina del chico, pero antes de que pudiera replicar el sonido de su celular los interrumpió.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Los días pasaron desde aquella conversación con el peliazul. Al día siguiente, Lan había estado un poco más callado de lo usual pero poco a poco regresó a su alegre y coqueto ser. Tomoyo por su parte no sabía qué decir o pensar ante ese momento pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que ella no le fuera tan indiferente al joven.

Decidida a probar su nueva teoría, empezó a tratar de ser más amigable con sus compañeros. No coqueteaba pero les saludaba con una gran sonrisa o les hacía conversación lo cual dejaba a sus compañeros embobados.

Lan por su parte había notado lo amistosa que estaba su amiga con sus compañeros pero trataba de no dejar que su molestia fuera obvia.

"Al fin y al cabo eres un cobarde Lan...esa conversación era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siento...pero...tenía que dudar…" pensaba amargamente mientras veía como la joven saludaba amablemente al presidente de la clase.

Una vez que el presidente se marchó, Lan se acercó, aprovechando que habían quedado solos en el salón, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros del oído de la chica.

-Parece que el presidente quiere ser más que un amigo…- murmuró

Tomoyo sentía como su corazón latía con más fuerza, el cálido aliento de Lan le hacía cosquillas con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Dudando de su autocontrol, ya que sentía que podía besarle en ese mismo momento, se apartó lentamente y le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-El presidente es un joven muy amable...no me molestaría considerarlo como algo más que un amigo- contestó pero dentro de ella se regocijaba al ver como Lan fruncía el ceño y murmuraba unas palabras de descontento.

-Lan…-

-Dime-

-Acaso…¿estás celoso?-

El joven sólo se limitó a observar a la joven mientras volvía a acortar la distancia entre ellos. -Tomoyo...yo…¿Estaría mal si te digo que solo quiero besarte en este momento? - murmuró ya a centímetros de los labios de la joven

-Me parece mal que tardarás tanto en preguntarlo- respondió la amatista mientras empezaba a besar al peliazul.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Hay algun fan de Tomolan por aqui O.O actualizando nuestro fic mensual de puras locuras que se nos ocurran cuando vamos escribiendo LPDLE!**

 **Que lo disfruten!**


	3. 3 El amor

El amor.

Que sentimiento más complejo. Las películas nos venden el amor como una experiencia placentera, indolora, y donde todo es color de rosa. Que gran mentira.

A mi nadie me dijo que estar enamorado iba a implicar que mi cara pareciera tomate 99% de las veces, que mi corazón palpitara como loco y que perdiera toda capacidad del habla cuando...bueno...esos ojos esmeralda me miran atentamente.

 _-Li…_ -

Yo solía tener autocontrol. Solía saber manejar bien mis emociones…

 _-Li…-_

Ahora mi vida se resume en tartamudeos y…

 _-¡Xiaolang!-_

- _¿Qué demonios quieres? Lan no ves que estaba ocupado perdido en mis pensamientos-_ grité exasperado mientras veía como mi mejor amigo empezaba a señalar disimuladamente a la derecha.

 _-No mires a la derecha…- me susurró_

¿Qué hice yo? Obvio. Mire a la derecha y…

Ay demonios…

 _-¡Shaoran!-_

 _-¡Sakura! H...hola...este...Mmmm...hola-_

Idiota...Idiota…

Mi amada esmeralda sólo me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa causando que mis mejillas empezarán a arder. Desgraciadamente en ese momento me percate de que el que dice ser mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de Sakura se marchaban sigilosamente tomados de las manos. Ese par de traidores me iban a dejar a solas con... ay Dios…

 _-Lan…-susurré_

 _-Tomoyo...pero…_ -dijo Sakura.

 _-Debemos ir a...la biblioteca_ \- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras Lan me guiñaba un ojo y se llevaba a Tomoyo.

Sakura sólo se quedó viendo como nuestros amigos se alejaban mientras yo aprovechaba el momento para observarla furtivamente.

 _-Sabes...creo que esos dos están saliendo...pero Tomoyo niega todo cuando le pregunto-_ me dijo mientras seguía viendo como nuestros amigos se perdían a la distancia.

 _-Lan es igual...solo se ríe y cambia de tema…-_.

- _Bueno...mañana es san Valentin así que supongo que el amor está en el aire-_ comentó mientras me volvía a sonreír causando que mi corazón quisiera desfallecer.

El amor. Esa maldita palabra.

Si Sakura sólo supiera las emociones que su presencia me causa. Lo doloroso y hermoso que es tenerla a mi lado. Como cada vez que ella sonríe mi corazón se contrae de dolor mientras que a la vez mi estómago empieza a dar vueltas de alegría, como cuando su corto cabello se mece con el aire admiro la manera en la que enmarca su rostro haciéndola ver como la chica más hermosa de la faz de la tierra y el cómo sus ojos tienen un brillo que jamás había visto en alguien más.

 _-Sakura…- dije incapaz de controlar mis acciones_

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Yo...este...te ves muy linda con ese broche nuevo_ \- logré decir atropelladamente. Era verdad tenía un nuevo broche de color dorado que resaltaba aún más su hermoso cabello.

-¡ _Gracias! Yo...este...lo vi en una revista y pues me pareció bonito_ \- dijo.

Sakura solía ser tímida cuando hablaba conmigo. Una parte de mi corazón quería pensar que yo no le era indiferente pero otra parte no deseaba crear ese tipo de esperanzas.

-¿ _Listo para rechazar amablemente todos los chocolates de mañana?_ -Me preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Yo solo atiné a hacer una mueca de angustia mientras cubría mi obvio sonrojo y ella empezaba a reír quedamente.

¿Ya dije que podría quedarme toda la vida escuchándola reír?

- _Sabes muy bien que todas esas declaraciones me resultan incómodas…-_ agregué. No me gustaba referirme a esas chicas que siempre estaban mirándome entre cuchicheos y risitas.

 _-Lo se...siempre ha sido así desde que estábamos en primaria-_ contestó ella mientras delicadamente colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

¿Olvide decir que tenemos ocho años de conocernos ? Si, tengo casi ocho años enamorado sin que ella lo sepa. Ocho años donde ese sentimiento me atormenta mientras me ha regalado a la vez los más hermosos momentos su lado.

En un momento de valentía (o estupidez ) me acerqué más a Sakura, tomé su mano y la miré directo a los ojos.

 _-Sakura yo…-_

 _-Shaoran…-_

Demonios mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que es doloroso, mi respiración está entrecortada y las palabras que quiero decir están en la punta de mi lengua.

 _-Sakura yo…-_

 _-Mehariaselhonordesalirmañanaconmigo-_

 _-¿Hoe?-_

 _-Podrías…¿querrías...salir mañanaconmigo?_

Creo que esta vez sí entendió mi atropellado intento de invitarla a salir ya que sus ojos se abrieron a manera de sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorearon al instante.

 _-Mañana tenemos clases…-_

Piensa rápido Xiaolang antes de que te rechace abiertamente.

 _-Pues….podríamos...no sé…ir por un helado, o una cena..quizás...quizás…-_ Pero no puedo continuar ya que siento como coloca su mano en mi mejilla.

 _-Quiero ir por un helado y luego una película-_ dijo con una sonrisa para luego darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo.

... ... ... ... ... ..

 **Feliz dia queridos lectores!**

 **Como que andamos actualizando bastante ppr aqui jeje, pero no se preocupen que la continuacion de LPDLO sigue en escritura.**

 **Un pequeño regalo por ser 14 de feb, que lo disfruten** ❤️


	4. 4 Dia de modelaje

Día de modelaje

 _-Sakura...te lo estoy pidiendo de corazón. Estamos hablando de un 50% de la calificación final de tu mejor amiga.-_

 _-Eso es chantaje-_

 _-No, ¿Funciona?-_

 _-Sakurita…-_

 _-Tomoyo…¿Es que acaso no puedes conseguir otros modelos infantiles? Tienen que existir más niños de 5-6 años por ahí-_

La amatista sólo hizo un puchero mientras abrazaba uno de los almohadones de la mullida cama de su mejor amiga.

 _-Ellos son perfectos. Fueron mis modelos para la colección juvenil y la profesora quedó tan encantada con ellos que casi me exigió conseguir niños lo más similares-_

 _-Sigo sin entender cómo Shaoran y Lan accedieron…-_

 _-Li fue el más difícil pero mi madre y su madre están cerrando un trato para una nueva cadena de Piffle Princess en Hong Kong así que su madre lo obligó a ayudarme. Y sabes que Lan ama ser el centro de atención así que fue fácil de convencer una vez que Li ya no tenía escapatoria-_

Sakura miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga. Enserio quería volver a ver a la versión pequeña de Shaoran y estaba segura que Lan se vería igual de adorable pero sabía que su novio no le perdonaría una segunda vez.

Kero se acercó volando y se posó en el hombro de la amatista _-Sakurita, ayuda a Tomoyo. Ella siempre está ahí para ti-_

 _-Ambos son unos manipuladores. Tomoyo te compró con esa tarta de fresas que trajo hace rato-_

 _-Quizás pero sabes que "Return" y "small" lograrían hacer el mismo efecto de lo sucedido aquella vez-_

 _-Si ese par me dejan de hablar… será su culpa-_ exclamó mientras tomaba su celular y le pedía a su novio y amigo venir a su casa.

Veinte minutos después, Shaoran y Lan se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de la esmeralda. Sakura se apresuró a abrirles la puerta apenas los escuchó llegar. Con un obvio sonrojo que extraño al castaño, la chica hizo una profunda reverencia mientras empezaba a disculparse.

 _-Sakura…¿Qué pasa?_ \- preguntaron al unísono

 _-¡Discúlpenme!-_ una lluvia de pétalos de cerezos empezó a rodear a los chicos mientras que un diminuto ser se posaba en la punta de sus narices.

 _-¡Son una lindura! Te dije que eran los modelos perfectos!-_ exclamó Tomoyo que se había acercado a Lan mientras lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

Sakura se quedó viendo a ambos chicos mientras trataba de suprimir una exclamación de ternura. Ambos volvieron a tener 5 años. Shaoran llevaba su cabello más alborotado que nunca mientras hacía un puchero y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Lan por su parte parecía recibir sin ninguna queja los mimos que le dedicaba su mejor amiga. El peliazul llevaba el cabello un poco más largo de su versión joven y sus ojos manchados relucían aún más.

-Ambos son unas ternuras- exclamó mientras le pedía a Kero que tomara fotografías de los niños disimuladamente.

Tomoyo había logrado calmar la rabieta de Shaoran, quien estaba de mal humor, con un inmenso pastel de chocolate que una de sus guardaespaldas acababa de traer.

La esmeralda veía encantada los diferentes atuendos que la amatista tenía preparados para los tiernos modelos. La temática de la primera sesión era realeza así que ambos niños vestían trajes similares a los que usaban los príncipes de cuentos de hadas.

La siguiente sesión fue Japón antiguo. Ambos pequeños vestían como mini samurais.

 _-La ventaja de usar esa combinación de cartas es que se comportan acorde a la edad que parecen más no olvidan quienes son ustedes. Ademas, quién diría que el mocoso y Lan jugarían a los samurais como si nada-_ exclamó el guardián mientras ambos pequeños se batían a duelo con sus katanas de juguete.

 _-Tomoyo…asegúrate de luego mandarme una copia de esa sesión de fotos-_

 _-Te dije que ellos eran perfectos Sakurita… te lo dije…-_

El día había pasado volando entre juegos, pasteles y cambios de vestuarios. Para la tarde, ambos niños de encontraban sumidos en un profundo sueño. Tomoyo los había logrado convencer de que se cambiaran a sus ropas originales aunque estas les quedaban enormes.

 _-Sakura creo que podrías aprovechar que están dormidos para regresarlos a la normalidad-_

Sakura activo las cartas mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación lentamente y solo por precaución le pidió ayuda sleep para que los chicos durmieran un poco más.

Las chicas estaban viendo todas las fotos que se habían tomado en la sesión cuando los gritos de los chicos las hicieron sobre saltarse. Shaoran y Lan bajaron las escaleras hechos unas furias. Al llegar a la sala notaron los atuendos y las fotos que veían las chicas.

- _¿QUÉ NOS HICIERON?_ \- gritaron al unísono mientras un sonrojo cubría el rostro del castaño y el peliazul.

Un par de pastillas para la migraña después, Lan y Shaoran escuchaban mortificados las miles de disculpas de Sakura.

... ... ... .. ...

 **Cumpliendo con la actualizacion mensual jeje**

 **HHaciendo referencia a los últimos dos capitulos del manga con el tierno y adotable shaoran bebé**

 **Pronto vendremos con mas sorpresas :)**


	5. 5 Rivales

Parte I. Petición y Condiciones.

 _-No entiendo a qué viene tanto secretismo por está reunión. Señorita Daidouji, Joven Qiang-_

 _-Puedes usar nuestros primeros nombres Adalius. No hay motivo de tratarnos con formalismos después de todo estamos en el mismo grado-_ exclamó la amatista mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven.

 _-Adalius, debemos pedirte un gran favor. Necesitamos que cortejes a Sakura-_

El de ojos dorado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa - _¿estamos hablando de Sakura Kinomoto?-_

El peliazul y la amatista asintieron mientras sonreían al ver como la cara del rubio pasaba de sorpresa a incredulidad.

 _-Sakura… tiene novio. Es el chico castaño que pasa pegado a ella. No voy a involucrarme con alguien que tenga pareja. Además Li es cinta negra en Karate y a mi los deportes no se me dan muy bien…-_

 _-He ahí el detalle. Sakura no tiene novio. Li Shaoran es solo su mejor amigo-_

Tomoyo sabía que estaban jugando con fuego. Desde que Lan le propuso encontrar a alguien que pudiera poner celoso a Li, tuvo en mente al joven Adalius. El tipo era un sueño. Era extranjero, hablaba cuatro idiomas y era de los mejores promedios en la clase. Más el suave sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del rubio le confirmó que este proyecto para acercar a los castaños podría salir mal… muy mal.

 _-Entiendo que Li se auto colocará en la zona de amistad pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Esperan que le dé celos? ¿Y así se acerque más a Sakura?-_ al ver como el chico y la chica asentian y esquivaban la mirada, el rubio no pudo evitar fruncir aún más el ceño. _-Si lo hago… tengo una condición… la cortejare con las claras intenciones de que ella me elija a mi-_

… … … … … … …

Parte II. El problema.

 _-Ay Lan acabamos de cometer una estupidez-_ repetía la joven mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro por el salón de clases.

El peliazul sólo acató a tomarse sus cabellos en frustración. Todo había salido mal. Todo. Jamás pensó que Adalius sintiera algo por Sakura pero vaya que la idea había sido tonta. La esmeralda era un amor y era fácil rendirse a sus encantos. Su mejor amigo lo iba a matar. Matar era poco si Li se enteraba lo iba a asesinar de la manera más dolorosa posible.

En ese momento, el sonido del celular de Tomoyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al ver la cara de espanto de la chica, supo que era hombre muerto.

 _-No me digas que ya empezó…-_ al ver que la chica palideció más al leer el mensaje se acercó a ella para leer también.

" **Sakura: ¡Tomoyo! ¿No vas a creer quien me acaba de dar una rosa roja? ¡Adalius!"**

 _-¡Tomoyo! ¡Eres su mejor amiga por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo, a ti, de todas las personas se te fue a pasar el detalle de que Sakura había notado a Adalius?-_

 _-No lo sé… Sakura puede ser bastante transparente la mayoría de las veces pero ella jamás… había comentado algo de él-_

 _-¿Te dio más detalles?-_

 _-Solamente colocó una carita sonrojada y un corazón rosa-_

- _¿Quién usa corazones rosa?-_ la voz que apareció repentinamente logró helar la sangre de Lan y Tomoyo. Habían cometido una estupidez ahora tenían que enfrentar las consecuencias.

… … … … … …

Shaoran masajeaba el puente de su nariz mientras contaba hasta mil internamente. Estaba enojado y eso lo habían notado claramente Tomoyo y Lan cuando al contarle, sus ojos color ámbar se volvieron de un tono dorado producto de la furia.

- _¿Qué parte de todo esto fue una buena idea? Me parece recordar que claramente les dije que se abstuvieran de meterse ya que yo iba a tratar de que ella me dejara de ver solo como su amigo-_

- _¡Eres demasiado lento! ¡Eso fue hace cuatro meses!-_

- _¡Demonios Lan! He sido su mejor amigo por casi diez años. ¡La conozco desde que tenemos seis! No es tan fácil-_

 _-Li… discúlpanos… creímos que si veías que Sakura podía llamar la atención de alguien más… creímos que tú… tomarías cartas en el asunto y tratarías de…-_

 _-¿Pelear por su amor? Ustedes dos tienen la suerte que son mis mejores amigos también. Lo único que deseo es golpearte Lan-_

- _¿¡Ah!?-_

 _-¡Tomoyo no es la de estas ideas! Estoy seguro que fuiste el primero en sugerirlo. Y para colmo eligieron al Beach boy ese. Hubiera preferido que le pidieran ayuda a Subaru del club de escritura-_

 _-Jamás pensamos que Adalius sintiera algo por ella-_

 _-El tipo no ha parado de verla desde que llegó. Maldita sea… la voy ahora per…-_ repentinamente un poco de agua cayó en el rostro de Shaoran. Tomoyo le había lanzado el líquido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas pero su mirada era de enojo.

 _-Si mi mejor amiga decide quedarse con Adalius te lo mereces. Detesto que asumas que ella no siente nada por ti y que la vas a perder. ¡Lucha por ella! Medio instituto muere por ti. Demuéstrale a Adalius que eres un digno rival-_

 _-Tomoyo…-_

En ese momento, el celular de la amatista volvió a sonar indicando un mensaje. Lo reviso rápidamente y se lo mostró a los dos chicos.

" **Sakura: Adalius me ha pedido que lo deje acompañarme a casa por el día de hoy"**

… … … … … … …

Parte III. Amor en Flor

La tarde era hermosa, la suave brisa movía suavemente los cabellos del rubio y la castaña mientras que los últimos rayos de sol bañaban de dorado las calles.

Sakura veía de reojo al chico a su lado mientra le rogaba a sus mejillas que no se tornaran rojas. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, decidió aprovechar el momento y disfrutar de la compañía del chico.

 _-Muchas gracias por permitirme acompañarte el día de hoy Sakura… para serte sincero quería desde hace un tiempo poder conocerte mejor_ \- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

 _-Gracias a ti por querer pasar tiempo conmigo. Jamás pensé que tuviéramos tantos temas en común-_ y es que así había sido la conversación entre ambos, había fluído sin ningún problema. Adalius amaba los libros con historias de fantasía y magia, las películas de aventuras, y la buena cocina. Los chicos incluso se habían detenido en el parque ya que Sakura deseaba conversar y saber más de él.

 _-Parece que ya llegamos y Sakura…-_

 _-Dime-_

 _-Espero que me permitas volver acompañarte de nuevo-_ después de esas palabras tomó la mano de la joven y posó un suave beso en ella.

 _-Adalius…-_ Pero el joven sólo le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó apresuradamente.

… … … … … … … …

Si Shaoran ayer quería matar a sus mejores amigos, en el momento que vio a Sakura llegar a clases, deseaba darles la muerte mas dolorosa y lenta posible. Su adorada esmeralda llegó con una sonrisa que dejaba a todos maravillados. Su mirada brillaba más y había algo en ella el día de hoy que la hacía verse diferente.

 _-¡Shaoran! ¡Buenos días! No te parece un día hermoso-_ exclamó la chica mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y miraba por la ventana el cielo azul.

El ambarino sabía que la perdería si no tomaba cartas en el asunto así que, aunque había pasado en vela toda la noche, se había jurado así mismo que no dejaría que la timidez le ganará. Si tenía que salir de su zona de confort lo daría todo por ella.

 _-Tienes razón… es un día hermoso. Tan hermoso como para aprovecharlo en un paseo. Sakura, mañana no tenemos lecciones así que… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en un día de campo?-_

Al oír esas palabras la esmeralda se giró sorprendida. La mirada de Shaoran se veía diferente. Sus ojos, usualmente de un característico tono ámbar, la miraban con lo que Sakura percibió como anhelo. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un suave tono rosa y esbozó lo que para Shaoran era la sonrisa más bella del mundo _-Claro, me gustaría salir contigo Shaoran-_ respondió haciendo que el corazón del chico saltará de alegría y esperanza, pero logrando que unos ojos dorados los vieran con molestia.

… … … … … … … …

La mañana era soleada y el suave cantar de las aves alegraba el trayecto que recorría la castaña para encontrarse con Shaoran. Habían quedado de verse en la estación a las nueve en punto por lo que Sakura se había propuesto llegar al menos 15 minutos antes para no hacerlo esperar.

Un leve sonrojo volvió a las mejillas de la joven al recordar la intensidad de esos ojos ambarinos. Shaoran nunca le había visto de esa manera y no entendía si esto era una broma de la señorita fortuna o mera coincidencia.

 _-Después de todo… Shaoran suele ser muy misterioso. Todo estos pensamientos son producto de mi imaginación-_ murmuró para luego apresurarse a llegar.

Por su parte Shaoran veía la canasta de picnic que sostenía en sus manos como si fuera algo imposible de creer. Había pasado desde las cuatro cocinando para asegurarse de que la comida fuera un éxito y Sakura la disfrutará pero aún se preguntaba cómo había reunido el valor para pedirle esta salida.

" _Lo hermosa que se veía y el suave brillo rosa que llevaba en sus labios…"_ Shaoran no pudo continuar ese pensamiento. No se atrevía a pensar en los impulsos que lo estaban manejando y esos momentos donde su valor aparecía y tomaba control.

Cuando Sakura llegó, Shaoran guardo todos esos pensamientos y preocupaciones y se prometió disfrutar el día junto a la esmeralda. El día era precioso y Sakura le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas cada que veía las aves y las flores.

Como siempre que estaba a solas con la esmeralda, Shaoran se dió cuenta que las palabras que usualmente le costaba manejar, fluían sin problema en compañía de la castaña. También notaba esa clara calidez que se esparcía por todo su pecho. La amaba. La amaba tanto que dolía pero su timidez siempre había sido la mayor barrera para pensar en llegar a algo más.

" _Más si no hago algo…¿Seré capaz de pasar mis días a su lado viendo como otro tiene su atención?"_

 _-Shaoran…-_

 _-Shaoran…-_

 _-¡Shaoran!-_

La voz de la castaña lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y ocasionó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _-Estas distraído…¿Te sientes bien?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Lo que te decía era que podríamos tener el picnic bajo ese cerezo-_ agregó la joven mientras le quitaba la canasta de las manos al chico y se disponía a preparar todo.

Sakura veía maravillada toda la comida que Shaoran se había esmerado en preparar. El chico siempre había sido un destacado cocinero y los pequeños emparedados cortados meticulosamente, los diferentes dulces y galletas que el chico había horneado la dejaban sin palabras.

En un momento de la tarde, Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran. La joven sintió como el chico se tensó un momento pero luego se relajo y tímidamente colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como Shaoran se movía un poco para colocarse frente a ella pero cuando mantuvo contacto visual con el chico se quedó sin aliento.

Ahí estaba esa mirada de ayer de nuevo.

 _-Sakura-_ la voz del chico era un poco más ronca de lo usual pero impregnada de algo que la esmeralda no lograba entender.

 _-Sakura yo…-_ los ojos del joven bajaron lentamente hacia los labios de Sakura. La esmeralda sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía a mil por ahora pero por algún motivo no deseaba apartarse. Sin saber cómo actuar, se mantuvo quieta al ver como Shaoran se acercaba más a ella con la clara intención de…

 _-¡Sakura!-_

La repentina voz logró que el momento se interrumpiera, Sakura se separó inmediatamente del castaño al percatarse que el dueño de la voz era Adalius.

El rubio le sonreía a la castaña pero Shaoran notó como la mirada que le dedicaba a él reflejaba claramente su molestia y satisfacción por interrumpir.

- _A..Adalius que sorpresa-_

 _-Solamente pasaba por el lugar y al verte quise saludar…¿espero no interrumpir nada?_ \- preguntó pero volvió a sonreír al ver que una sonrojada Sakura negaba con la cabeza rápidamente.

Shaoran solo rodó los ojos al escuchar la pobre excusa de su rival. " _Esto es solo el comienzo Beach boy...he decidió que Sakura sabrá que siento y lucharé por ganar su amor"_

… … … … … … … … …

Adalius caminaba ansiosamente por su habitación. Una parte de él se alegraba al saber que logró interrumpir a Li pero la otra no podía parar de escuchar esas alarmas en su cabeza.

Estaba asustado y preocupado. Desde el primer momento en el que la vio en la cafetería había quedado prendado de esos ojos esmeraldas. Los días pasaban y para su fortuna se había dado cuenta que compartía un par de clases con ella más se decepcionó al ver que el chico Li siempre estaba a su lado. Trato de olvidarla, de dejar ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer de lado pero siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo buscándola con la mirada o pensando en ella.

El día que Lan y Tomoyo le habían propuesto aquel trato el corazón del chico saltó de alegría. Por respeto nunca intentó nada con ella ya que creía que Li era su novio, pero sí el castaño era lo suficientemente estúpido para solo mantenerse como amigo de una mujer tan maravillosa como Sakura, él iba a preocupar ganar el corazón de la chica.

Entre sus manos mantenía su celular indeciso de si debía llamar a la chica o no. Después de lograr interrumpir a Li, se quedó unos minutos más conversando trivialidades con la esmeralda para después retirarse sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desafío a su rival. Y es que al verla ahí, apunto de ser besada por el ambarino, que se dió cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Estaba celoso, asustado, nervioso y….

 _-Enamorado_ -susurró mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora al ponerle nombre a su sentir.

Con manos aún un poco temblorosas decidió marcar el número de Sakura.

… … … … … … …

Si los corazones se pudieran salir, Sakura estaba segura que el de ella ya habría salido corriendo. Y es que con cada paso que daba sentía el palpitar de su corazón incrementar.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, se detuvo un momento frente a un gran aparador donde podía ver su reflejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco que al final de la falda tenía un estampado de flores y rosas, unos zapatos bajos de color negro, una cartera rosa y su cabello corto iba suelto pero había procurado darle cierta ondulación a las puntas.

Tomoyo no la había ayudado a elegir el atuendo así que temía haberse vestido demasiado formal para la ocasión pero la imagen frente a ella igual le agradaba.

 _-Después de todo es mi primera cita… no sé muy bien cómo vestirme para la ocasión-_ murmuró mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder ante el recuerdo.

Después del picnic con Shaoran, Adalius la había llamado para disculparse una vez más con ella por interrumpir su salida con el castaño . Sakura no sabía muy bien qué sentir por el paseo de ese día así que sólo se limitó a decirle que no había problema. Mientras conversaban de su semana y las tareas que tenían pendientes Adalius repentinamente cambió de tema.

" _Sakura, yo quisiera que me des el honor de salir contigo….en una cita… ¿podrías?"_ fueron las palabras que el chico había pronunciado dejando a la esmeralda completamente sin habla. Estaba acostumbrada a salir con Tomoyo, Lan y Shaoran a solas o en grupo pero nunca había salido con alguien más. A pesar de que estaba nerviosa le había dicho que sí.

La cita no fue inmediatamente ya que por los exámenes y proyectos habían quedado de salir casi tres semanas después de la llamada. Más sin embargo, Adalius trataba de pasar al menos un momento del día con ella o llamarla durante la noche.

Tomoyo y Lan no parecían tener una opinión al respecto de Adalius y aunque Shaoran no dijera nada, la esmeralda había notado que el chico trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella.

El sonido del celular había logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos. Tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje entrante.

" **Shaoran: ¿Dónde estás?"**

Sin pensarlo mucho tecleo una respuesta rápida.

" **Sakura: En una cita. Nos hablamos luego"**

Cómo nunca hablaba de Adalius con sus amigos, no había encontrado la oportunidad para comentarles. Pero al ver que había llegado al lugar y Adalius la esperaba con una sonrisa, decidió apagar el celular y dedicarle toda su atención a él.

… … … … … … … …

Shaoran sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba frente a él. El corto mensaje de Sakura hizo que su corazón se fracturara en múltiples pedazos. Dolía y asustaba. Todo pasaba tan rápido que sentía como si estuviera viendo una película de su vida sin poder interferir.

Preso del remolino de sentimientos que experimentaba había optado por salir de su casa y empezar a caminar sin un rumbo definido.

Después de vagar por la ciudad sintiéndose miserable y pensando que ya era hora de regresar, sus ojos vieron a Sakura.

El ambarino optó por esconderse lo suficiente para que no lo notaran pero igual permitiéndose ver la escena ante él. Sakura y Adalius estaban almorzando en la terraza de una de las cafeterías favoritas de Sakura. La esmeralda se veía preciosa pero Shaoran se sentía a morir al ver lo cómoda que se veía la chica hablando con el de ojos dorados.

Shaoran siempre había pensado que mientras Sakura fuera feliz no importaba si su felicidad era con él o con alguien más. Más sin embargo al ver como su rival se acercaba más a Sakura y esta no parecía estar molesta con la cercanía, se dio cuenta que era más fácil decirlo que vivirlo.

Su corazón dolía, y aquel amor incondicional estaba siendo nublado por la envidia que aumentaba más al ver como Adalius depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Sakura y ella solo sonreía atrapada en esa burbuja de un floreciente amor donde ambos eran ajenos a su alrededor.

… … … … … … … … …

Parte IV. Verdades

Tomoyo revisaba su celular por centésima vez durante los últimos diez minutos. Su rostro no reflejaba la ansiedad que sentía ante la espera de un mensaje que no llegaba.

 _-¿Hace cuánto le enviaste el mensaje a Sakura?-_

 _-Después de que Li te escribiera diciendo que Sakura estaba en una cita, espere un par de horas para preguntarle cómo estaba. Ya pasó uno hora desde que le escribí y ni siquiera lo ha visto-_

El peliazul llevó su mano a la cabeza y empezó a revolver sus cabellos con frustración mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. _-Tomoyo… no se que decirte… Estos últimos días ella se ha visto tan feliz…-_

 _-Lo sé… Ambos son nuestra amigos pero siento que todo esto es nuestra culpa-_

Al ver lo angustiada que estaba, Lan tomó la delicada mano de la chica y la apretó suavemente _-Sakura es una persona maravillosa Tomoyo. Y creo que ya sea Adalius o Shaoran… ella sabrá elegir a la persona adecuada para ella-_

En ese instante la amatista recibió una notificación de un mensaje entrante, lo tomó con las manos temblorosas y procedió a leer al lado del peliazul.

… … … … … … … … …

Dos días habían pasado desde que Sakura y Adalius habían tenido su primera cita. La esmeralda había regresado envuelta en una nube de alegría y ensoñación. Había optado por contarle a Tomoyo lo maravillosa que fue la velada y lo mucho que le gustaría repetirla. Su amiga parecía feliz por ella en sus mensajes lo cual la alegró mucho aunque hubiera preferido contarle un poco más en persona. Y es que en la noche del día de su salida, fuertes lluvias habían azotado el área donde vivía. Las clases habían sido suspendida y los servicios de electricidad e Internet se encontraban funcionando intermitentemente.

Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra su ventana, la esmeralda se dejó caer en un profundo sueño del cual fue despertada una hora después por el sonido de una llamada entrante en su celular.

Aún un tanto dormida, tomó el celular y lo colocó en su oído.

 _-Sakura-_ la voz de Shaoran al otro lado de la línea logró despertar a la chica.

 _-¿Shaoran?-_

 _-Sakura, ¿puedes...salir? Estoy afuera de tu casa-_

 _-Hay un diluvio afuera ¿cómo se te ocurre estar ahí? Enseguida bajo_ \- inmediatamente la chica cortó la llamada y procedió a ponerse unos jeans y un impermeable.

Sakura bajó apresuradamente las escaleras pensando en que su hermano y padre habían prometido volver tan pronto el clima mejorará. El primero estaba en el hospital ayudando con todos los pacientes producto de las inundaciones y el otro estaba en una excavación en las afueras de la provincia.

Al abrir la puerta, el viento y la lluvia golpearon su cara. Se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran en medio de esa tormenta completamente empapado.

 _-¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? Pasa por favor estás empapado te puedes enfermar-_

 _-Sakura, ¿Por qué te importa si me enfermo o no?-_

 _-¿De qué hablas? Shaoran eres mi mejor amigo. Es obvio que me preocupo por ti-_

El chico sólo apretó con fuerza los puños mientras evitaba la mirada de Sakura. La esmeralda estaba siendo ella siempre preocupada por aquellos que son importantes en su vida pero Shaoran solo sentía dolor al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

- _¿Mejor amigo? ¿Eso es lo único que soy para ti, Sakura?_ \- preguntó en un susurro

La chica solo acató a mirarlo con sorpresa. Esa mirada llena de anhelo estaba ahí de nuevo pero la esmeralda no sabía cómo interpretarla o cómo actuar.

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amada, Shaoran solo fue capaz de dejar salir una amarga risa cargada de dolor. _-Sakura, ¿Enserio nunca lo notaste?_ \- al ver que la joven no respondía el chico se acercó más a ella y la tomó de las manos _-Quizás nunca quise que lo notarás aunque las demás personas lo veían. Quizás tenía tanto miedo que no me atrevía a dar ese paso. He cometido tantos errores por mi cobardía…-_ el ambarino se acercó más a Sakura quedando a solo milímetros de la boca de la chica _-hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero… amarte... amarte es de lo único que no me arrepiento-_

En ese momento, el chico se acercó más a los labios de la chica. La respiración agitada de ambos se entremezclaban y la lluvia había pasado a un segundo plano. Cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de terminar de romper la distancia, se percató de que Sakura estaba llorando.

 _-Sakura…-_

La joven dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran aún más mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza. Incapaz de contenerse la joven empezó a hipear mientras trataba de controlar el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

El corazón del chicó se contraía de dolor pero suavemente tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y dejó que las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaran con la lluvia.

 _-Shaoran yo…-_

El chico solo la separó un poco de él y le dedicó una mirada llena de compresión _-Shhhh no es necesario Sakura. No es necesario-_

.. ... .. ... ... .. ... ...

 **Un capítulo loco con rienda suelta a ship extraños jajaja**

 **Todo surgió de un pedido de parte de Wonder Grinch que esperamos le guste jejejeje**

 **Saludos!**


	6. 6 Pasteles

Pasteles

Lan siempre se había considerado un buen cocinero. Debido al trabajo de sus padres, el joven estaba acostumbrado a preparar sus propios alimentos e incluso asegurarse de que sus progenitores comieran adecuadamente. Más sin embargo, los implementos e ingredientes que yacían frente a él le resultaban completamente extraños

- _¿Sigues viendo la batidora?_ \- preguntó Shaoran divertido mientras sacaba del refrigerador el cartón de huevos y una caja de leche la leche

 _-Sé cocinar y debo admitir que soy muy bueno pero… no estoy seguro que los postres sean lo mío-_

El castaño sólo rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba su mejor amigo _-Tú me insististe en que te enseñara a preparar un pastel de arándanos. Que si mal no recuerdo es el favorito de cierta persona-_

El peliazul evitó la mirada de su mejor amigo mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder _-no es por eso… -_

 _-Y el chocolate no es mi adicción… Como sea, deja de distraerte y empieza a colocar la harina en el tazón. Son un total de cuatro tazas-_

Entre harinas, tazones y medidas se pasó la tarde volando. A pesar de las varias equivocaciones por parte de Lan en la receta, el castaño era muy paciente y trataba de guiarlo hasta que el resultado fuera satisfactorio. Los nervios iniciales del chico al pensar en aquella que lo había motivado a aprender a hornear, había dado paso a un sentimiento de alegría. Esperaba que aquella persona lo aceptara, y que todo el esfuerzo y cariño que había dedicado fueran recibidos de la mejor manera.

Su mente lo llevó a recordar todo lo que había vivido al lado de aquella que le roba a suspiros. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Como su rostro reflejaba completa concentración ante el libro que leía, como sus ojos resplandecía o se llenaban de tristeza dependiendo de la escena o capítulo que estuviera leyendo y como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver que su personaje favorito salía victorioso de una nueva aventura

Aun recordaba como ella le había sonreído y había aceptado entablar conversación con él aunque fuera un completo extraño que se resumía a tartamudeos y sonrojos. Con el paso del tiempo las conversaciones fueron más largas y encontraron que tenían más en común que lo que pensaron a un inicio. Sus pasiones por la historia y el arte se unían y en poco tiempo eran confidentes y disfrutaban estar en un mundo que sólo era de ellos

 _"Esto es lo correcto… Ay demonios siento mariposas en el estomago"_ pensaba el peliazul mientras seguía con la decoración como su amigo le indicaba

Al cabo de un rato ambos amigos se detuvieron a apreciar el resultado de su tarde de trabajo

 _-Creo que quedó muy bonita. Estoy seguro que le va a encantar-_ exclamó Shaoran feliz con la decoración final

 _-Eso espero… Voy a… Voy a invitarla a cenar y luego… -_

 _-¿Se lo preguntaras? -_

 _-No es tan fácil… ¿Y si dice que no? -_

Shaoran suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo _-Estoy seguro que dirá que sí… y más te vale que yo sea el padrino de bodas-_

-Tengo alguna otra opción?- murmuró ganándose un codazo por parte del castaño. Era una locura, seguramente. Pero mientras le escribía, pedía a las estrellas, que esto que sentía, ambos lo vivieran por siempre

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Como el capitulo anterior dejo mas de un corazon roto, venimos con algo dulce (?) jajajaja**

 **A quien creen que le esta preparando el postre el peliazul? O a quien quisieran? Jajaja**

 **Gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos el proximo mes!**


	7. 7 Luna de sangre

¿Cómo hubiera sido la vida si las cartas Clow nunca hubiera dejado a su dueño original? ¿Cómo sería todo si el sujeto más poderoso del mundo mágico encontrará desde joven la capacidad de sellar esos poderes de adivinación que tanto le fastidiaban? ¿Sería feliz al saber que no sabría de antemano lo que pasaba con su vida?

Hay muchos mundos paralelos a un mismo evento y esta es la historia de aquel ángel de la luna cuyo destino nunca fue servir a una niña de ojos esmeralda, sino a una joven de ojos como llamas.

Rishi Reed Li había sido sietemesina, albina, frágil por naturaleza y con una tendencia a enfermarse constantemente. Nunca fue declarado abiertamente por el señor y la señora Reed, pero aquella niña era la deshonra de la familia. Sus poderes se asemejaban más a los de la línea materna. Grandes poderes de la luna que quedaban eclipsados por los del maravilloso y prometedor Clow, su hermano diez años mayor. A la corta edad de 25 años, Clow había logrado crear el majestuoso libro de las cartas Clow y además había sellado sus poderes de ver los eventos futuros. Adorado por muchos y temido por otros, Clow gozaba de los placeres de la vida sin ningún miramiento. Más sin embargo, nunca olvidaba a su hermana pequeña y ese fue el motivo real de la creación de Yue, el guardián de la Luna.

Yue, retraído por naturaleza, fue creado con un solo pensamiento en mente. Proteger a la menor de los Reed. Su largo cabello blanco y pálida piel eran semejantes a los de la joven más sus ojos azules contrastaban a la perfección con la vibrante mirada de la hechicera.

Clow le presentó al guardián de la Luna con la mayor familiaridad, es más, el guardián sólo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o evitar el contacto visual.

La primera vez que Rishi y Yue se quedaron a solas, un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación por varios minutos.

 _-Pues yo… espero que nos logremos hacer buenos amigos-_ murmuró la joven mientras trataba de controlar el suave temblor en su voz a causa de los nervios.

El guardián sólo se limitó a mirarla de reojo para después ver hacia la ventana.

Las semanas pasaban y la interacción entre ambos no mejoraba. Yue solía visitar a la joven durante las mañanas y tardes. En la noche, solía quedarse en el balcón de la habitación donde pasaba las noches en vela contemplando la luna y las estrellas.

La de ojos como llamas experimentaba un laberinto de emociones. El imponente guardián era hermoso. Su largo cabello blanco, su mirada penetrante y su rostro siempre serio pero nostálgico la atraían de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Al inicio le atribuyó esas emociones a que su fuente de poder era la misma del guardián, pero día con día el anhelo de estar más cerca de él, hablarle e incluso atreverse a tocarle incrementaban con una impresionante rapidez.

Decidida a salir de esa círculo de silencio donde se había colocado desde el primer día, la joven se levantó lentamente de su cama y empezó a acercarse a donde el ángel se encontraba. Afortunadamente se percató de lo inapropiado de su vestimenta a tiempo. Se colocó una bata blanca que cubría el camisón rosado pastel que estaba usando y se acercó con paso decidido al guardián.

Yue volteo inmediatamente a verla. La presencia de la chica le resultaba embriagante. Desde el primer día que la vió, comprendió a la perfección los deseos de su creador. Esa joven dama, poderosa pero frágil como una flor en el invierno, debía ser protegida de los males del mundo. Él, guardián de la luna, se encargaría de proteger y preservar esa sonrisa que vió por primera vez cuando ella se presentó.

 _-Señorita Reed-_

 _-Yue por favor… te he pedido que dejemos la formalidad. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre-_

 _-Pero yo…-_

 _-Yue… -_

 _-Está bien… Rishi… no deberías encontrarte en este lugar… la brisa puede enfermarte-_

 _-Yue, me permites… yo quisiera… ser tu amiga_ \- murmuró.

La petición tomó por sorpresa al guardián quien agradeció la oscuridad de la noche para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con paso lento se acercó a la joven y colocó suavemente su mano en la mejilla de esta. Dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa asintió y después se marchó del lugar.

… … … … … … …

Las estaciones pasaban y aunque despacio, la relación entre el guardián de la luna y la de ojos como llamas se hacía más cercana, más familiar

Ambos corazones latian el uno por el otro pero el tabú y sus roles en la jerarquía familiar los detenían, y ya la situación de la menor de los Reed era bastante compleja

Un día, la joven de cabellos blancos, decidió salir a contemplar la luna. Ante ella estaba la Luna de sangre, un evento poco común pero, para aquellos con poderes de la Luna resultaba en una descarga de poderes. Rishi se escabulló de su habitación hacia el jardín, como hipnotizada por el evento, sentía como sus poderes vibraban con el fenómeno. Yue sintió como la chica se había movido de lugar y la siguió hasta la explanada.

 _-¿Que haces afuera, descalza y poco abrigada? hace frío, te vas a enfermar-_

 _-Es hermosa ¿no crees?-_ la chica seguía mirando hacia la luna de sangre que se reflejaba esa noche sin dirigir su mirada al guardián que se colocaba a su lado. Yue la miró, no existía nadie que se viera tan hermosa bajo el resplandor de la luna como Rishi

 _-Lo es-_ afirmó mirando hacia el cielo _-en especial la de hoy... Como tu... -_

La chica desvió su mirada al guardián confundida por su comentario

- _¿A qué... A qué te refieres?... -_

Yue bajo su mirada hacia la joven la cual la hizo sonrojarse de inmediato, la palma de su mano acarició la mejilla de la chica y se acercó a ella, haciendo que sus narices casi pudieran rozarse por la cercanía

 _-El hermoso resplandor plateado de la orilla es como tú, precioso, sin embargo... Hoy se ha teñido de ese color rojo fuego, como tus ojos y la calidez de tu alma-_

Rishi se sintió desfallecer ante esas palabras y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. No resistió más y acortó la distancia que los separaba y beso a Yue tomándolo por sorpresa. El guardián quedó inmóvil pero recobró la compostura y rápidamente se separó de ella

 _-Rishi... Esto no... No podemos-_

 _-Por favor-_ rogó Rishi _-no me importa si es debido o no, dime, dime que no sientes que tu pecho va a explotar ahora mismo-_

Yue intentaba esconder sus emociones pero los ojos como flamas de la joven lo perdían por completo. Se hincó ante ella, y la volvió a acariciar, posiciono sus labios contra los de ella y la besó, la besó con todas las emociones reprimidas que había guardado durante mucho tiempo.

… … … … …

¿Acaso no existe algo más exquisito que el secreto que dos amantes guardan entre sí? Las miradas cómplices, aquellas palabras que no alcanzan a dejar los labios pero que igual logran calar en el corazón del otro y la adrenalina de saber que lo que se hace es prohibido.

Yue tenía claro que su único propósito había sido el proteger a la joven que se encontraba con él en ese momento, pero aquel corazón que creyó una vez de hielo le había demostrado lo contrario.

La amaba, le amaba tanto que dolía con la intensidad del sol de mediodía. El guardián estaba asustado ya que por primera vez en su vida sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y su autocontrol disminuía a cada segundo.

La familia Reed había partido a una cena de gala esa misma tarde. Los padres de Rishi se mostraron aliviados al saber que su hija no se encontraba en condiciones para el viaje.

La manera en la que trataban a la menor de los Reed, hacía que la sangre del guardián hirviera de enojo pero sabía que esta vez la joven estaba bien.

Ambos estaban claros en lo escandaloso que podría resultar para la familia enterarse de su relación. Un ser mágico y una humana. Tal relación era impensable en el mundo mágico así que los amantes se limitaban a momentos como estos donde podían gozar de un tiempo a solas, lejos de todos aquellos que los podían juzgar.

 _-Deberias ser mas dulce y sonreír más-_ comentó la chica divertida mientras estaba entre los brazos del guardián pero el semblante de Yue seguía igual de frío .

-¿ _Y por qué debería? -_

 _-Porque es el verdadero reflejo de la nobleza de tu corazón-_ la chica selló su comentario con un beso que Yue no dudo en corresponder

… … … … … … …

Rishi aborrecía terriblemente esa hora del día donde su familia aparentaba ser perfecta y demandaba que todos se sentarán a compartir la cena juntos. No le gustaba ya que, básicamente era la hora de reportar los logros y eventos del día para todos los miembros menos para ella ya que nunca la dejaban salir por cuenta propia. Además, le desagradaba que Yue debía quedarse al otro lado de la puerta y la distancia, aunque corta, siempre le causaba un dolor en su corazón.

 _-¿Escucharon las últimas noticias? Se dice que usagi-san ha tenido que enfrentar la ira de su jefe al darle su último reporte-_ murmuró lo señora Reed mientras movía lentamente su copa de vino.

 _-¿Te refieres a Kohaku? algo lamentable sin duda-_ confirmó el padre entre una mezcla de asco y desaprobación.

El nombre de Kohaku hizo que Rishi prestara inmediata atención. El ángel era conocido por meterse en problemas pero parece que esta vez cabía cruzado la raya. - _¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kohaku?_ \- preguntó rogando que su interés no se delatara en su voz.

Su madre la miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras rodaba los ojos _-Rishi, nunca estás enterada de nada. Kohaku se enamoró de un humano_ \- esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la joven latiera a toda velocidad.

 _-¿Enserio?_ -

 _-Hija, Kohaku ha cometido un acto de lo más escandaloso, se ha enamorado de un humano. Un ser sin magia y peor aún alguien diferente a su especie-_

 _-¡Que osadía…! ¡inconcebible!_ \- exclamó su padre mientras depositaba su copa de vino en la mesa _-Los ángeles deben estar con otros ángeles, los humanos con humanos y los hechiceros como nosotros debemos estar con otros hechiceros-_ exclamó dando por zanjado el tema.

Esa noche, Rishi lloró amargamente en los brazos de Yue. Lloró porque su familia nunca entendería lo que era el amor verdadero, porque Yue y ella no tendrían un futuro en ese mundo mágico, porque lo amaba y lo amaba tanto que dolía con gran intensidad. Lloraba porque cada lágrima que derramaba se sentía como si su corazón sangrara.

… … … … … … …

Pasaron los días desde que la joven descargó las penas de su corazón en brazos del guardián, pero en lugar de seguir lamentándose, en el corazón de la hechicera había nacido una fuerte determinación.

 _-Rishi deberías descansar un rato_ \- el guardián de la luna veía con preocupación cómo su amada abría, cerraba libros y realizaba rápidos y desorganizados apuntes en su libreta. Se encontraban en la parte prohibida de la biblioteca de sus padres, y temía la reprimenda que le pudiesen dar a la chica si los encontraban.

 _-No puedo… creo… creo que ya tengo la solución-_ exclamó. El brillo en su mirada mientras decía esas palabras reflejaba pasión y determinación.

 _-¿Solución? ¿De qué hablas Rishi?-_

 _-No comas ansias, te lo diré pronto-_ exclamó mientras le devolvía una tierna sonrisa.

Varias noches pasaron y el comportamiento era el mismo. Esperaban hasta altas horas de la noche y se escabullian a la biblioteca. Yue no estaba muy cómodo con la situación pero tampoco podía negarse a los deseos de su amada, complacerla y ver su sonrisa, eran su mayor anhelo.

Un evento más de la familia Reed y una noche mas que los amantes se quedaban solos en aquella mansión. Yue veía como la hermosa chica caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa y apresurada mientras revisaba una y otra vez los apuntes de su libreta y recogía algunas cosas en un bolso. Cuando finalmente la joven pareció calmarse, Yue se acercó y acarició sus hermosos cabellos blancos

 _-¿Te encuentras bien? -_

La chica solo sonrió y tomó la mano de Yue _-Vamos al jardín_ -

Ambos salieron, el clima era templado. Yue pudo notar como un eclipse de luna se estaba suscitando en ese momento.

 _-No sabía que teníamos un eclipse hoy-_

 _-Es perfecto-_ Rishi elevó su manos hacia el fenómeno y su aura plateada comenzó a resplandecer más fuerte que nunca. El guardián veía sorprendido el despliegue mágico de la chica, y solo podía pensar que se veía tan bella que solo quería besarla

 _-Yue, encontré la solución a nuestros problemas-_ el ángel solo la miro y ella pudo leer la curiosidad en sus ojos _-Yue, ¿me permitirias darte una forma humana?-_

La declaración tomó por sorpresa al guardián que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Sí, sería una solución, pero dudaba que fuera posible. Rishi se acercó y reclamó sus labios en un apasionado beso que los dejó sin aire.

 _-No creo sea posible, y si lo fuera, sería peligroso, no te expondría así-_

 _-Serás humano, y podremos irnos y ser solo nosotros, sin preocuparnos por nada más-_

 _-Es un lindo sueño-_ Yue se puso mas serio aun _-Rishi, prometeme que no harás ninguna locura-_

La chica se separó de su abrazo y levanto su mano desde donde destellos color plata comenzaron a salir

 _-Rishi… Espera…_ \- Yue intento no desmayarse pero el poder de la joven sobre la luna era indudable. La chica lo tomo con dificultad entre sus brazos y acarició sus mejilla _-Nos veremos pronto amor mio-_

Mientras el eclipse seguía oscureciendo la noche, Rishi seguía preparándose para el ritual. Un círculo de sal se extendía alrededor de ambos y un poco de sangre se extendía en el centro. La joven había herido su mano para dibujar con su propia sangre los seis merkabas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Yue. La pareja de triángulos que dibujaban un hexágono de cada merkaba estaba rodeado de hermosas amatistas y piedras lunares, las cuales brillaban y resonaban con la magia de la chica

" _Debería ser sencillo, nos es una invocación completa… Es solo un cambio de plano…"_ la chica intentaba darse ánimo ella misma pero podía ver como sus manos temblaban

Justo en el clímax del eclipse, cuando la noche se había hecho oscura y solo un diminuto borde plateado se podía ver en el cielo, Rishi comenzó con los cánticos necesarios. La sangre de los merkabas comenzó a brillar como si se tratara de fuego y los cristales, plateados y violetas, resplandecían como si de pequeñas auroras boreales se trataran. El cuerpo de Yue también comenzó a brillar y comenzó a levitar, después sus grandes alas lo envolvieron en forma de capullo mientras su interior resplandecía

 _-¡Aperi vertice duplici animo et mutare hoc planum!_ \- gritó la joven que se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento. El capullo de Yue comenzó a brillar aún más pero Rishi sintió como su magia era completamente sustraída, sus oídos y nariz comenzaron a sangrar. Se presionó aún más, estaba muy cerca de su cometido, sus lágrimas caían espesamente, hasta que notó que sus lágrimas no eran cristalinas si no de sangre

 _-Un poco más_ \- susurró la chica. Tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el suelo al debilitarse tan rápidamente. La chica se paralizó al notar sombras a su alrededor, sombras con ojos de fuego. Algo extra además del alma de Yue había atravesado el portal.

Las entidades poseyeron su cuerpo ante los gritos ahogados de la chica. El dolor era demasiado y su magia se empezaba a ensuciar. Los cristales empezaron a reventar mientras veía el cuerpo de Yue caer fuertemente al suelo, abriéndose el capullo, dejando ver el cuerpo inconsciente del guardián

 _-No…-_ Susurraba la chica mientras intentaba defenderse del embate de las entidades. Su magia estaba tan débil que el escudo protector había sido quebrado y podía sentir como su consciencia era poseída poco a poco. Comenzó a escupir sangre y a gritar dolorosamente, vio cómo su piel se tornaba de color carmesí y su cabello comenzaba a desprenderse mientras su visión se nublaba por completo

Yue abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba aún demasiado aturdido y su visión era algo borrosa, el zumbido en sus oídos no lo dejaba escuchar nada.

 _-¿Rishi?-_ preguntó el guardián con una voz que salió apenas como un susurro mientras recuperaba su visión .

 _-Por favor Rishi ¡vuelve!-_ escuchó la voz de un hombre sollozar las palabras. Justo cuando su visión regresó pudo ver a Clow usando muchísima magia, casi al borde del colapso. La carta escudo estaba activada, en ella, un ser de ojos negros, con piel de sangre intentaba romper la barrera y arremeter contra el mago, el guardián además notó que los esfuerzos de la criatura surtían efecto ya que la barrera presentaba ya una grieta

 _-Rishi-_ susurro Yue con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentó moverse pero su debilidad era demasiada. Podía ver a Clow llorar. El ser se puso aún más violento al escuchar su nombre de labios del guardián

 _-¡Rishi!_ \- grito Clow con desesperación al ver a escudo casi quebrado en su totalidad. Alzó su brazo e hizo aparecer una hermosa espada. La carta espada había sido invocada.

La barrera se rompió y el ser saltó encima de Clow, quien estiró su brazo y dejo que la espada atravesara el pecho en su totalidad, Clow lloraba impotente. Yue cerró sus ojos mientras sentía su corazón despedazarse.

El hechicero grito de dolor, la sangre que desprendió el ente cayó en su brazo lo cual lo quemaba y lo hizo desfallecer por un momento. Acto seguido, Clow sacó la espada para ver cómo el cuerpo caía y lentamente recuperaba la figura de su hermana, sin vida.

… … … … … …

Las estaciones pasaban mientras que la familia Reed retomaba su diario vivir. El señor y la señora Reed habían lamentado el terrible final de su hija por un par de horas, luego dejaron que el rumor de que su hija había muerto a causa de una terrible enfermedad se esparciera.

Yue los odiaba, maldecía lo que su corazón sentía, condenaba el dolor que quedaba en su alma y como hasta el respirar se volvía dificultoso al entrar a la habitación de la que era su amada.

Clow por su parte parecía más retraído que nunca. El guardián había notado como los ojos del hechicero estaban marcados por profundas ojeras y su mirada denotaba tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Durante una tarde lluviosa, guardián y amo se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Reed. El silencio reinaba en la habitación comunicando lo que el corazón de ambos presentes no lograba poner en palabras.

 _-Yue… Rishi amaba los días lluviosos… ella siempre se sentaba aquí junto a…-_

 _-Junto a una taza de té de menta mientras devoraba un libro de aventuras tras otro… sí… lo recuerdo muy bien-_

- _¿Sabes algo más? Mis sueños premonitorios han vuelto…-_ exclamó mientras una amarga sonrisa cubría su rostro.

Yue abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la confesión de su creador. _-Amo Clow…-_

 _-¿De qué sirve ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, si no puedes más que saber y esperar el día de tu muerte?_ \- lentamente el hechicero se levantó y se dispuso a observar por la ventana _-Sé lo que debo hacer Yue y espero… solo espero que tu corazón logre sanar en algún momento-_ murmuró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y Clow se volvió el mago excéntrico conocido por todos. Había creado otro guardián y después de muchos estudios y pruebas, le había otorgado a ambos seres mágicos una forma falsa.

El tiempo seguía pasando y el guardián de la Luna veía como el poder de su amo incrementaba aún más. _"Quizás si hubiera tenido está capacidad mágica… ella no hubiera fallecido"_ pensaba a veces. Pero era una idea que no dejaba que se quedara mucho tiempo en su corazón y se limitaba a existir día con día con el recuerdo de su amada tatuado en su memoria.

… … … … … …

 _-Es la primera vez que las veo florecer-_ Clow se acercó a Yue quien sostenía en sus manos una hermosa flor blanca, en aquel lugar donde había perdido todo.

 _-Hoy hay luna de sangre, debe ser la razón-_ exclamó Yue quien estaba más serio que de costumbre

 _-Reina de la noche-_ murmuró Clow viendo la flor en las manos de Yue _-¿Sabes? muchas cosas cambiarán…quizás esta sea una de las últimas veces que podamos admirar la luna con tanta calma -_

Yue lo miró con recelo, frunció su ceño y tiró la flor de nuevo al suelo - _¿por eso creaste al otro guardián? Es fastidioso-_

Clow sonrió ante lo dicho por el ángel - _es parte de todo, aunque veo que no te llevas bien con Kerberos-_

 _-No tenemos nada en común-_

Clow cambio su rostro por uno más melancólico _-pronto, cambiará todo-_ susurró de nuevo

En ese instante Kerberos apareció volando por el lugar. Su forma real era similar a un imponente león más el guardián del Sol parecía tener una preferencia por su forma más compacta.

 _-Es fastidioso, siempre usa su forma falsa para meterse en la cocina. Además parece un peluche-_

El mago Clow dejó escapar una suave risa que fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una mirada llena de tristeza y anhelo- Dime Yue, _¿Acaso no le tienes aprecio a tu forma falsa?-_

El guardián de la luna sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada ante la pregunta. Su otro yo era quizás todo lo que aquella a la que amó con toda su vida veía en él. Alguien amable, dulce y con facilidad para expresar sus emociones.

No fue capaz de darle una respuesta a su amo, así que simplemente formó un puño con su mano mientras su corazón dejaba escapar su dolor. " _Nunca estaremos juntos, nunca seré humano, pero esa forma...esta forma que Clow ha logrado darme... Es en honor a ti"_ penso Yue mientras seguía admirando la luna de sangre frente a él.

¿Es acaso el destino tan cruel que nunca permite que escapemos de él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquellos ojos como llamas y aquellos ojos azules nunca se hubieran encontrado? ¿Cuánto más podía huir el hechicero más poderoso del mundo a sus pecados y a su destino?

A veces sin importar el mundo o realidad ese mismo destino nos logra alcanzar. El guardián de la luna podía reclamar toda su vida, podía crear mil murallas de hielo en su ya dañado corazón pero al final su destino no era proteger unos ojos como llamas, si no un par de ojos esmeraldas llenos de alegría y esperanza.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Huye a esconderse de nuevo jejeje.**

 **Esto surgió en 24 horas, nuestro Shot mas rápido jajaja. Nuestra querida lectora Isamar nos escribio por privado pidiendo un shot con ciertas caracteristicas... Y pues... Aqui esta jajaja ya saben lo que pasa cuando nos piden algo jajaja xD**

 **Por cierto, Rishi significa eclipse**

 **Esperamos les guste! Si quieren saber como se ve Rishi le dejamos un dibujo de ella en nuestra pagina de facebook!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Nos falta el shot que gano nuestra querida lectora azucena**

 **Saludos!**


	8. 8 Fiesta

Una fiesta universitaria. Típica entre los jóvenes del lugar. A decir verdad eran relativamente tranquilas, los jóvenes se reunían en una casa para bailar, beber un poco y entablar una conversación más allá de lo relacionado con los exámenes y proyectos. Más sin embargo una hermosa joven de ojos amatistas veía de reojo una esquina en particular del lugar, donde un joven de cabello azul y otro de cabello castaño parecían mantener una acalorada conversación.

 _-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre que voy a llegar así como si nada y voy a empezar una conversación con la mujer que me ha robado suspiros desde que entré a esta fiesta? ¡Me puedes explicar cómo eso tiene la más mínima lógica!-_

 _-Es sencillo… solo debes ir, acercarte y saludarla. No creo que te lance su bebida si haces eso-_ exclamó el castaño mientras tomaba el vaso y lo movía lentamente en círculos con su mano.

 _-Claro… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Si tan sólo fuera tan sencillo… si es así ve y habla con Sakura…-_ exclamó y empezó a sonreír maliciosamente al ver como los ojos ambarinos de su mejor amigo se abrían con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

 _-Yo… es… eso es diferente…_.- logró responder mientras volvía a tomar un chocolate que había en la mesa de bocadillos del lugar.

 _-No comprendo tus temores… Sakura es mi vecina de toda la vida y estoy seguro que siente lo mismo por ti… pero son tan lentos los dos que solo se conforman con mirar sin que el otro sepa-_

 _-Ya, ya, ya entendí. No voy a decirte que hables con ella cuando yo no logro cruzar palabra con Sakura-_

Al otro lado de la habitación, la joven de ojos amatistas y largo cabello negro se reía disimuladamente al ver a los chicos pelear. En ese momento un vaso de jugo de naranja con vodka apareció frente a ella.

-¿ _Pero que..?-_

 _-Si planeas hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer…. vas a necesitarlo…-_

 _-Y tú querida prima vas a necesitar la botella entera y no precisamente de jugo de naranja-_

La joven de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos esmeralda se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla al lado de la chica. _-Sabes perfectamente que las palabras no son lo mío…-_

 _-Bueno no tienes que hablar precisamente con Li-_

 _-¡Tomoyo!-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿Cuántos tragos has tomado? Ese tipo de bromas no son lo tuyo-_

 _-En realidad ni la mitad de uno… solamente siento que hoy es la noche para dejar todas las inhibiciones de lado…-_ murmuró mientras volvía a ver de reojo a los dos muchachos de la esquina.

Sakura siguió la mirada de la chica y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse a quien estaba viendo su mejor amiga - _¿Lan? Me estas diciendo que al fin vas a hablar con él. Siempre que te digo que te lo puedo presentar rechazas la oferta-_

La amatista sólo se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga _-Creo que por primera vez ese despistado se dió cuenta de que existo-_

 _-No creo que sea eso, es algo más, como que es la primera vez que te animas a dejar que él logre notarte-_

En ese momento Tomoyo miró su vaso y lo colocó con un movimiento decidió sobre la mesa _-¿Sabes qué? Hoy saldremos de las sombras Sakura. Si quiero hablar con Lan necesito que Li desaparezca… y tú me vas a ayudar con eso._ \- exclamó mientras la esmeralda sólo tragaba grueso y tomaba el vaso de vodka que originalmente le había llevado a la chica.

Los minutos pasaban y Lan sabía que estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de oro. Sabía perfectamente quién era la chica que había captado su atención. Se llamaba Tomoyo Daidouji y era la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura. Lo sabía por que un día mientras caminaba por el campus de la universidad la vio. Su aura era una llena de calma y elegancia además de que era imposible no admirar lo hermosa que era. Para el peliazul había sido todo un desafío lograr saber su nombre. Le costó varias semanas traer a colación el tema cuando se encontraba a Sakura por casualidad en el vecindario y por suerte su vecina era una despistada y no sospecho del motivo detrás de sus preguntas.

Repentinamente los pensamientos de Lan se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Shaoran apretando su hombro. El ambarino estaba completamente sonrojado y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Al seguir con la mirada el punto hacia el que veía Shaoran, se encontró con una Sakura que caminaba seductoramente hacia el chico.

Shaoran por su parte había perdido toda capacidad de funcionar como un ser humano normal. El ver a Sakura acercarse a él mientras las luces del lugar sólo resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y las curvas de su cuerpo se acentuaban aún más con el vestido morado oscuro que llevaba, lo habían dejado sin aliento y sin ninguna neurona funcional.

Al tener a Sakura frente a él, sintió el codazo de su amigo en sus costillas. Lan lo miraba entre exasperado y avergonzado y trataba de animarlo a que dijera algo.

 _-H...Ho….hol…-_

Sakura solo sonrió ante el intento de saludo del chico, se acercó un poco más y tomó una de las manos de shaoran -¿ _Podrías acompañarme a bailar esta canción? ¿Si? Gracias ¡vamos!_ \- y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar Sakura se llevó al castaño que parecía ir flotando en una nube de ensoñación.

Tomoyo sentía como la ansiedad empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Jamás se imaginó que Sakura tomará la iniciativa de esa manera. Parecía una leona dispuesta a cazar a su presa, la cual se veía más que gustoso de ser cazado. La amatista se detuvo un momento para observar a su amiga en la pista de baile. Ambos castaños se movían al compás de la música y parecía que Li había logrado dejar de lado un poco de su timidez ya que empezaba a usar sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo de la esmeralda. A Sakura no parecía molestarle, incluso la esmeralda acortaba aún más la distancia entre ellos con cada paso de baile.

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor y encontró un bowl con gomitas. Tomó un puñado y empezó a comerlas esperando que el dulce calmará las mariposas en su estómago. Arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir el extraño sabor que tenían pero sus nervios la hicieron ignorar ese detalle y optó por seguir comiendo.

Lan, por su parte, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su mejor amigo, conocido por ser un saco de timidez ambulante, estaba bailando con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo y ¡parecía que estaba apunto de besarla! El peliazul optó por mirar hacia otro lado pero se sorprendió al ver que no lograba encontrar a Tomoyo.

 _-¿Dónde está? No puede ser… no puede ser…-_

 _-Buscas a alguien en particular- susurró una voz detrás del chico._

Lan se giró al momento y sintió cómo su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. Tomoyo estaba justo a su lado, las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que Lan nunca había visto. La chica se mordió un poco su labio mientras colocaba su mano en el brazo derecho del joven.

 _-Parece que mi amiga y tu amigo se llevan muy bien ¿no lo crees?-_

Incapaz de decir algo coherente el peliazul sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. La mano de Tomoyo en su brazo estaba causando estragos en su típica galantería. Le gustaba coquetear pero sentía que era incapaz de sacar esa seguridad frente a ella.

 _-Tú nombre es Lan ¿correcto?_ -al ver que el chico volvía a asentir, sonrió _-¿Sería mucha confianza si me permites llamarte por tu nombre?_ \- al ver que Lan se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente, la joven se acercó más a él y colocó un casto beso en la mejilla del chico.

 _-Tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre también… estoy segura que sabes cual es…-_

 _-Tomoyo…-_

 _-¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más… íntimo?-_

El peliazul sólo lograba tragar grueso ante la petición de la amatista. Algo le pasaba a Tomoyo, estaba seguro de eso, ya que la chica frente a él se veía más desinhibida de su usual personalidad. No podía aprovecharse de ella; no quería que algo pasará entre ellos de esa forma.

 _-Tomoyo… ¿has tomado algo de licor esta noche?-_

La amatista sólo lo miró confundida _-Pues… no… estaba empezando a tomar un vodka pero-_ decía mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas - _quería venir y hablar contigo por primera vez y dejar un poco mi timidez de lado_ \- la joven terminó la oración mientra se separaba lentamente del chico. Empezó a juguetear con su cabello y repentinamente lo volvió a ver llena de alegría _-Me alegro mucho haber tenido el valor de hablarte… al inicio estaba tan nerviosa pero por suerte encontré unas gomitas y me ayudaron con los nervios-_

 _-¿Gomitas? ¿que clase de gomitas?_ \- preguntó el peliazul ya temiendo la respuesta.

Tomoyo simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la parte del salón donde estaban anteriormente. La chica le señaló el bowl donde se encontraban los dulces y el joven palideció aún más al ver que estaba casi vacío.

 _-Ay Tomoyo… dime que no te comiste estas gomitas-_

La chica solo lo miró con confusión y en cuestión de segundos tomó otra gomita del bowl y se dispuso a comerla _-Al inició sabían raro pero ahora me siento muy bien-_

 _"Diablos Lan… ahora si que no puedes pensar en hacer algo con Tomoyo ¡Esas eran gomitas de vodka! Debes ser todo un caballero, debes ser todo un caballero, debes…_ " pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al sentir como la chica le daba un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-¡ _Tomoyo_!- exclamó tratando de contener el suspiró de ensoñación que quería salir de su garganta.

 _-Tienes una nariz muy linda… me gustan las pequeñas pecas que tiene y ¿Sabes? De pequeña siempre quise un perrito pero mi mamá nunca me quiso comprar uno…¿Ya te dije que me gustan tus ojos?_ \- murmuró mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

 _"¡Está borracha! ¡Que hice para merecer tanta injusticia!"_ se lamentó el chico mientras le rogaba a las estrellas mantener la cabeza fría lo más que podía aunque era difícil con la chica a su lado contando chistes de pollitos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla o frente" _Recuerda Lan… debes ser todo un caballero, todo un…"_ de nuevo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a su derecha. Su mejor amigo y Sakura estaban en lo que parecía una batalla de besos. Shaoran parecía un pulpo y Sakura casi que estaba tratando de quitarle la camisa ahí mismo al muchacho. Repentinamente, la esmeralda murmuró algo en el oído del castaño haciéndolo sonrojar pero enseguida asintió para luego tomarse de las manos e ir al segundo piso del lugar "¡ _Maldito Shaoran… parece que el único con algo de moralidad el día de hoy soy yo!"_

Tomoyo también estaba viendo el espectáculo que los castaños acaban de dar _-Vaya… son rápidos…. iYo también quiero_!- gritó y se abalanzó a darle un beso al peliazul el cual, con el dolor de su alma, esquivó.

 _-Tomoyo… no… así no es como quiero que pase… tú_ \- trataba de decir pero la amatista se separó rápidamente de él y empezó a hacer pucheros.

-¿ _Acaso yo… no te gusto? ¿No me ves bonita?_ \- hipeaba -¡ _te gusta SAKURA! Eso debe ser…-_ murmuró para luego sentarse al suelo y empezar a llorar como niña pequeña.

Maldiciendo con todas sus fuerzas al traidor de su amigo por tener la desvergüenza de irse a disfrutar sin cargo de conciencia, Lan tomó delicadamente a Tomoyo entre sus brazos, la chica ahora balbuceaba algo de un pez dorado que murió en la parrilla de su tío Cheng, pero al percatarse del contacto con Lan se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿ _Lan_?-

El chico sólo se limitó a sonreír. La verdad Lan estaba que se desmayaba al tener a la chica en sus brazos. Seguía maldiciendo a Shaoran con todo su corazón mientras cargaba a la joven escaleras arriba. No ayudaba que el vestido de Tomoyo se subiera y su mano tocará la cálida piel de porcelana de la chica y el escote de la chica mostrará más de lo que el peliazul deseaba ver ante tal predicamento.

A duras penas, logró llevarla a una de las habitaciones. Se aseguró de colocar bien el cierre de la puerta y al voltearse lo poco de alma (y moralidad) que le quedaba empezaba a irse de su cuerpo.

La amatista estaba quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos que llevaba, además se había subido más la falda y uno de los tirantes de su vestido colgaba por su hombro dejando más escote a la vista.

-¿ _Por qué a mí me pasan estas cosas? ¿Será que mate gatitos en otra vida_?- decía Lan mientras miraba a cualquier lugar menos frente a él.

 _-Tengo calor, voy a ducharme…-_

 _-Tomoyo…-_

 _-¿Quieres acompañarme?_ \- preguntó inocentemente mientras comenzaba a amarrar su cabello en un coleta.

-¡ _No_!- pero al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo el joven empezó a entrar en pánico _-digo si quiero… pero no es lo correcto pero si lo deseo… pero no.. pero si… ¡Maldito seas Li Xiaolang!_ \- pero al voltear a ver a Tomoyo se dió cuenta que la chica yacía plácidamente dormida en la cama.

 _-Gracias…-_ fue lo único que murmuró mientras la veía con ternura y la cubría con una sábana para que no se resfriara.

A la mañana siguiente, Lan se encontraba en la cocina de la casa donde la fiesta había ocurrido. Como conocía al dueño del lugar, el peliazul había hablado con él para permitir que Tomoyo se quedará descansando en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

El chico tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras escuchaba a un mortificado Shaoran relatando sus aventuras de la noche.

 _-...entonces al final pues… después de que subimos ella… ¿Enserio quieres que te cuente?-_

 _-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de abandonarme anoche… habla…-_

 _-Te odio… cuando subimos a la habitación, pues todo era muy intenso… nosotros…¿Enserio tengo que…?_ \- al ver que Lan sólo asentía prosiguió - _bueno pues… empezamos a… desvestirnos y en eso… ¿Recuerdas el chocolate que me comí antes de que Sakura llegara?-_

Lan abrió los ojos con sorpresa y trató de reprimir una carcajada.

 _-Cómo te odio en este momento Lan…-_

 _-Deja de quejarte… así que eso explica lo deshinibido que estabas pero… Shaoran la última vez que comiste uno de esos tu estómago…_ \- comentaba mientras volvía a carcajearse al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

 _-Justo cuando ya quedaban pocas prendas que quitar… mi estómago… ay que vergüenza…-_

 _-Dime que lograste llegar a tiempo al baño…- logró decir el peliazul entre risas._

 _-Pase ahí toda la noche. En la madrugada ya salí y Sakura estaba completamente dormida. Espero que no se enfermara, creo que durmió con su estómago descubierto_ \- comentó el castaño mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su amigo que seguía revolcándose de la risa.

En ese instante unos pasos sacaron a ambos jóvenes de su conversación, Tomoyo y Sakura venían bajando las escaleras. Las chicas veían a todos lados menos a los chicos y a pesar de que usaban las mismas ropas de la noche anterior, Shaoran y Lan sentían que eran las chicas más hermosas del planeta.

 _-Tomoyo-_

 _-Sa..Sakura-_

Las jóvenes llegaron frente a los chicos e inmediatamente realizaron una profunda reverencia.

-¡ _Lo sentimos tanto por nuestro comportamiento!_ \- gritaron al unísono mientras sentían su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Los chicos se sonrojaron al instante y empezaron a disculparse también por los eventos que sucedieron durante la noche. Al final fueron Sakura y Tomoyo quienes sacaron lo poco que les quedaba de valor y dijeron -¿ _Quisieran salir con nosotras en una cita doble?-_ preguntaron nerviosas pero sonrieron con alegría al ver que los chicos asentian y les dedicaban hermosas sonrisas llenas de nervios por lo que vendría.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Un poco de miel para tanta tragedia (?) jajaja**

 **El shot va dedicado a nuestra querida lectora Azucena, que fue la ganadora de la trivia en nuestra pagina de facebook.**

 **Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios!**


	9. 9 cumpleaños

-Maldita _sea Lan… ¡Sácame de aquí!_ \- gritó Shaoran mientras golpeaba sin parar la puerta de la habitación donde lo habían dejado encerrado _-¡Lan! ¡Te voy a matar!-_ gritó de nuevo.

 _-Grita todo lo que quieras Shaoran pero no te voy a sacar de ahí. Es tu culpa por llegar más temprano de lo que le habías dicho a Sakura-_

 _-¡Es mi novia! ¿Acaso no podía pasar un tiempo a solas con ella el día de mi cumpleaños?-_

- _¡Esto te pasa por no avisar! Tiene un mes planeando tu fiesta sorpresa para que llegues tres horas antes de lo acordado-_

- _¡Era una sorpresa!-_

 _-La de ella también. Así que por nuestra seguridad, ya que Sakura me está culpando de no distraerte lo suficiente, te vas a quedar aquí encerrado y cuando salgas harás la mejor cara de sorpresa que ese rostro inexpresivo tuyo pueda demostrar-_ justo después de eso Shaoran escuchó como los pasos de su amigo se alejaban cada vez más hasta desaparecer.

 _-¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Yo solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Sakura y quizás antes de la fiesta poder…-_ pero no terminó esa línea de pensamiento ya que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas antes la mera mención de la idea. Con un resoplido se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Si lo que su mejor amigo decía era cierto, le esperaban al menos unas tres horas encerrado. Lo peor de todo era que su laptop y libros de la universidad habían quedado abajo.

Un tanto aburrido, procedió a mirar la habitación donde se encontraba, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se coló en sus labios cuando se percató que la habitación donde estaba era la de su amada novia. La habitación de Sakura era mediana y la decoración en tonos pasteles calzaba con la personalidad de su novia, que tenía además un par de animales de felpa por aquí y por allá. _-Usualmente se queja de que esta desordenada y no me deja entrar hasta que ordena pero yo la veo bastante bien-_ murmuraba el chico mientras veía el estante de libros. Sakura estaba en el tercer año de la carrera de pastelería así que muchos de los libros de la esmeralda eran recetarios e instructivos. Shaoran vivía encantado con la carrera que la chica había seleccionado ya que, junto a Lan, eran los sujetos de prueba de todos los postres que su amada intentaba.

 _-Ojala el pastel sea de chocolate, con relleno de Nutella y cobertura de chocolate-_ comentó para sí mismo mientras veía uno de los libros de pasteles y observaba las apetitosas fotografías. Mientras seguía observando la habitación, se topó con un pequeño cofre que estaba en la mesita de noche de Sakura. Lentamente el ambarino lo tomó y recorrió suavemente el relieve mientras su mirada se llenaba de una calidez llena de nostalgia.

 _-Vaya ha pasado tanto desde que este cofre llegó a ella-_ con cuidado lo abrió y notó como el contenido era el mismo de cuando se lo entregó seis años atrás. Las cartas, los poemas y pequeñas notas que había escrito sin parar por todo un año desde el momento en que se dió cuenta que, a sus cortos 15 años, estaba enamorado perdidamente de su compañera de clase. Como si fuera ese día, Shaoran recordaba el nerviosismo esa adrenalina que resultaba dolorosa, pero emocionante para su corazón. La amaba, la amaba tanto como un chico de 15 años podía amar y tenía tanto miedo que cuando se confesó sólo fue capaz de lanzarle el cofre y salir huyendo _-Vaya que era un tonto-_ murmuraba para sí Shaoran mientras recordaba aquel evento. Los minutos pasaron volando sin que el castaño se percatara, mientras él tomaba cada una de esas notas y revivia aquellos sentimientos que le inspiraron escribir.

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de ese mundo de recuerdos y vio con sorpresa que su mejor amigo aparecía - _¿Listo para bajar?_ \- preguntó. Al ver que Shaoran asintió, sonrió y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo para entregársela al ambarino.

 _-Gracias por cuidarla Lan…-_

 _-Era parte del plan. Ya Tomoyo esta lista con la cámara, ni creas que este momento no quedará grabado_ \- Comentó con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su amigo.

 _-Supongo que es poco común que el cumpleañero aproveche su fiesta sorpresa para proponerle matrimonio a su novia ¿no?-_ exclamó Shaoran con una sonrisa _"Supongo que sí lo es pero… que mas regalo puedo pedir que vivir siempre a su lado"_

Por qué aquel cofre de antaño le había dado el valor que le faltaba. Ese amor de adolescentes había madurado, se había fortalecido con cada día que pasaba. Porque amar era una decisión que Shaoran tomaba gustoso cada día y así como respirar es esencial, Sakura también lo era.

Y fue así como la que quería sorprender terminó con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras él hacía la pregunta más importante de su vida y que al recibir la respuesta más anhelada Sakura le daba el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Un especial de regalo para nuestro querido lobito. Feliz cumple a Shao!**

 **Aunque creo que aqui la sorprendida fue Sakura jejeje**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**


	10. 10 Una vida contigo

_**Trabajo**_.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra su paraguas era algo que solía calmar a Aria la mayoría de las veces, más sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era maldecir al cielo por enviar un aguacero torrencial el día que precisamente se dirigía a una entrevista con los presidentes de la compañía.

Y es que todo había empezado mal. Primero el despertador no había sonado, causando que se despertará veinte minutos después de lo que debía, por lo cual no había podido tomar su desayuno, luego el tren le había cerrado la puerta en la cara y para culminar la lluvia había empezado, logrando que quedara empapada y su hermoso vestido blanco se viera manchado por pequeñas gotas de lodo.

Murmurando maldiciones acerca de cómo nunca iba a poder ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse ese bolso Gucci que tanto deseaba, la castaña procedió a llamar un taxi para tratar de no llegar más tarde de lo que iba a su reunión.

Afortunadamente el taxista conocía varias rutas que lograron hacerla llegar justo a tiempo. Con paso apresurado se dispuso a correr para llegar al ascensor más el día no parecía mejorar, volvió a oscurecer al ver la sonrisa del tipo frente a ella.

 _-Aria-_

 _-Muerete…-_

 _-No seas así, mira que vi que venias casi tarde y por eso detuve el ascensor ¿Ya te dijeron lo hermosa que te ves hoy?-_

La castaña solo le dedicó un gesto de incredulidad mientras entraba al ascensor sin decir palabra.

Adalius Smith era el hombre que iba a su lado. A sus 30 años era vicepresidente del equipo de servicio al cliente, mientras que ella era la vicepresidenta del equipo de mercadeo. Si no lograban convencer a la mesa directiva de que el recorte de personal era una mala mala jugada para la compañía, era probable que alguno de los dos quedará sólo con la mitad de su equipo.

Aprovechando que se encontraban solos y que el piso al que se dirigían era el 40, Adalius colocó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña. _-Aria, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien amor. No fuerces la situación, es mejor sólo dejar que todo fluya-_

La chica lo miró con aquellos ojos grises que él tanto amaba, pero que hoy estaban nublados de preocupación _-Lo de que te mueras no era cierto-_ murmuró con un puchero mientras quitaba arrugas invisibles en su vestido.

 _-Lo sé… no podrías vivir sin mí-_ murmuró él mientras colocaba un casto beso en la frente de su amada.

 _-Adalius… sabes que debemos mantener las apariencias-_ La empresa tenía la política de evitar escenas románticas entre aquellos que eran pareja, por lo cual siempre trataban de mantenerse profesionales debido a sus puesto de mayor autoridad.

Según la pareja, su relación era un secreto, pero los equipos de ambos sabían lo mucho que sus jefes se amaban, aunque la mayor parte del día pasaran discutiendo por la diferencia de ideas.

 _-Lo sé, pero tú te pones de mal humor al no desayunar y yo suelo ser más cariñoso. Cariño, no eres la única que se quedó dormida-_ respondió para luego dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba y que la hacían sentirse igual de nerviosa como cuando empezaron a salir hacía cinco años.

Las horas pasaron volando en la sala de reuniones. La junta directiva fue un hueso duro de roer pero al final ambos lograron mantener a sus equipos intactos, por al menos seis meses más. Habían esperado a que la mesa directiva dejará la sala de reuniones para poder pasar un minuto a solas. Adalius sabía que Aria estaba al borde de sus emociones y lo comprobó cuando la castaña lo abrazó y empezó a llorar quedamente.

 _-Shh… mi amada… al final todo salió bien, no llores-_

 _-Sabes que lloro por estrés y hoy ha sido un pésimo cumpleaños-_ murmuró mientras se aferraba más a su amado.

 _-Sé que nuestros planes originales se vieron afectados por esta reunión pero… espero que te guste mi regalo-_ exclamó mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita negra.

Aria lo miró con curiosidad mientras tomaba el objeto. Al abrirlo, se percató de que una llave era su contenido. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, volvió su mirada al rubio.

 _-Amor mío… deseo que este sea el último cumpleaños donde no despiertes a mi lado… ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?-_ preguntó incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero con una gran sonrisa al ver que Aria asentía y empezaba a besarlo.

 _-Claro que sí_ \- murmuró entre besos sintiéndose la más afortunada del planeta.

… … … … …

 _ **Hogar**_

 _-Sigo pensando que ese sofá debería estar más a la derecha_ \- murmuraba el rubio mientras recorría la pequeña sala de estar de su nuevo apartamento.

 _-Adalius… te juro que he perdido al menos 5 kilos. ¡Hemos cambiado todos los muebles al menos ocho veces de lugar! ¡Eres un obsesivo!-_ bufó mientras se recostaba en el sofá en cuestión y cerraba los ojos.

Unos segundos después sintió el cálido aliento de su amado en su cuello.

- _¿Existe alguna forma de sobornarte para que me ayudes una última vez?_ \- murmuró mientras colocaba inocentes besos en el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecerse _-Puedo pagarte con helado, chocolate o una noche inolvidable-_ agregó mientras acariciaba con sus manos las piernas de Aria.

 _-Tramposo… unos besos no serán suficiente pero los aceptaré como pago inicial-_ respondió mientras atrapaba a su amado en un abrazo y compartían un pausado beso _-¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberás incluir todas las ofertas anteriores en un solo pago si quieres que te ayude ¿trato?-_

 _-Trato… ahora ayúdame a mover esa lámpara que me voy a volver loco si sigue en la esquina al lado del librero-_

… … … … … … …

 _ **Placer culposo**_

Si había algo en el mundo que hacía que Aria suspirara como adolescente enamorada, era ver a Adalius cocinar. Era su placer culposo, aunque odiaba admitirlo frente al rubio que la molestaba cada vez que la encontraba viéndolo sin ningún miramiento.

 _-Aria, estas babeando de nuevo…-_ murmuró mientras se secaba las manos en la toalla de cocina y se acercaba a la castaña que estaba en el desayunador.

 _-No… no lo estoy como dices eso…-_

 _-¿Ya terminaste de escoger las flores comestibles que te di? O ¿estás muy ocupada pensando como abusar de este pobre cocinero?-_

 _-Soy capaz de hacer ambas actividades-_ murmuró sonrojada mientras le pasaba el plato con las flores que le había pedido.

 _-Admitelo…-_

 _-Nunca…-_

 _-Adoras verme cocinar… soy tu placer culposo…-_

 _-Eres mejor cocinero eso es todo…-_

 _-Mentirosa…-_

 _-La sopa se quema…-_

 _-¿Ah? ¡demonios!-_ gritó Adalius mientras corría a proseguir con su tarea.

Aria sólo sonrió y se limitó a seguir suspirando por ese hombre que amaba ver cocinar.

… … … … … … …

 _ **Ejercicio**_

Decirlo en voz alta sería ganarse dormir en el sofá por al menos un mes, pero Adalius daba gracias al metabolismo relativamente lento de su amada.

 _-Te odio…-_ bufó la de ojos grises mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua y seguía corriendo en la caminadora.

 _-A mi no me veas. Tu fuiste la que me pidió ayudarte a perder los 2 kilos de más que ganaste durante nuestras vacaciones con tu familia en Italia. Te faltan diez minutos más por cierto luego siguen 15 min en la bicicleta-_

 _-Maldito metabolismo en los hombres… en una semana perdiste todo el peso que ganaste y yo sigo aquí aún tres semanas después-_

 _-Te dije que no comieras tantos cannolis-_

 _-¡Adalius!-_

 _-Ya, ya… no me voy a quejar por los cannolis. Adoro tu ropa deportiva y más quién la usa-_ exclamó con un guiño mientras esquivaba el almohadón que le lanzaba la castaña.

Una vez finalizada la rutina de ejercicio, la de ojos grises se acercó al rubio y lo acercó hacía ella para darle un beso y tomarlo de la mano.

 _-¿A dónde vamos?_ \- murmuró al ver que ella solo le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

 _-A darnos una ducha… necesito refrescarme y tu vienes conmigo-_

- _¡Por eso amo que hagas ejercicio!-_

- _¡Adalius!-_

… … … … … … …

 _ **Sueño**_

 _-Aria, ya son las 6 50 am… amor mío despierta, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión del trabajo-_ repetía Adalius mientras movía suavemente el hombro de la la de ojos grises.

Aria solamente emitió un leve gruñido y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de Adalius.

 _-Pero qué mujer más dormilona-_ bufó mientras se levantaba e iba del otro lado para quedar cara a cara con la mujer. Al verla, Adalius no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de ternura. Aria siempre había sido una dormilona sin importar que tan temprano fuera a dormir. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro y podía jurar que también estaba babeando. _-Es que no tienes remedio_ \- murmuró mientras procedía a darle un pausado beso que logró que esos ojos grises que tanto amaba despertarán.

 _-Buenos días…-_ murmuró aún soñolienta.

 _-Buenos días dormilona… ya son las 7 am-_

 _-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE?_ \- gritó mientras salía corriendo de la cama y se apresuraba a tomar su ropa. Adalius sólo se quedó sentado con una sonrisa en el rostro _-Nunca va a cambiar_ \- dijo entre risas al escuchar a la castaña prometer levantarse temprano de ahora en adelante.

… … … … … … …

 _ **Primera vez**_

 _-¡Adalius! ¡ Que no lo metas así, no ves que no cabe!-_

 _-¡Mujer! Me estas sacando de quicio. Qué no habíamos quedado que a la cuenta de tres lo iba a volver a meter y luego lo sacaría-_

 _-Yo sé, yo sé, pero ¡no estaba preparada! Eres muy brusco-_

 _-Es la única manera, de otra forma no vamos a terminar ¿Quieres que vaya por el aceite?-_

 _-No creo que ayude y solo vamos a terminar haciendo un desastre en la alfombra-_ bufó la castaña _-OK, a la cuenta de tres…-_

 _-Uno…-_

 _-Dos…-_

 _-Espera espera, que hay un mosquito atacándome-_

 _-Mujer, me estás frustrando como no tienes idea…-_

 _-¡Disculpa! ¡Tres! ¡Lo metes y luego lo sacas!-_

 _-¡Si, si! Oh mira ¡creo que ya lo logramos!-_ exclamó el rubio mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

 _-Jamás creí que sacar un arbolito de navidad de su empaque fuera tan difícil… pero ya lo logramos y mira que lindo que es…-_ exclamó contenta mientras admiraba el pequeño arbolito navideño. La primera decoración de la primera navidad desde que vivían juntos.

 _-Es lindo pero estoy exhausto… voy por una galleta de jengibre-_ murmuró el rubio mientras le daba un beso a la de ojos grises y huía a la cocina.

… … … … … … …

 _ **Espera**_

Las manos de Aria temblaban de anticipación al tratar de abrir el sobre entre sus manos. Adalius tenía a la castaña abrazada y trataba de calmarla dándole pequeñas palabras de aliento.

 _-Adalius… yo no sé si quiero ver el resultado-_

 _-Amor mío, podemos esperar hasta mañana si quieres pero eventualmente tenemos que verlo. Pase lo que pase, sabes que estamos juntos en esto, mi amada-_ murmuró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Esta emoción ya la habían sentido dos veces más. La ilusión, la alegría embriagante y la esperanza los envolvía en una burbuja perfecta, pero esta terminaba rompiéndose. Habían tenido dos pérdidas naturales. El más cercano fue el último embarazo que llegó hasta el sexto mes pero no llegó a culminar, dejando los corazones de ambos en pedazos.

 _-Adalius… Sin importar que pase… sea lo que sea que el resultado indique y lo que llegue a pasar meses después… tú-_

 _-Te seguiré y acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor-_

Entre lágrimas, la castaña abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido. Incapaz de resistir el peso de su cuerpo se desplomó en la mullida alfombra dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad y miedo.

Adalius tomó la carta y la leyó. La burbuja volvía a aparecer y sin importar el resultado vivirían el momento.

Aria estaba embarazada.

… … … … … … … …

 _ **Enfermedad**_

Aria se sentía agotada mientras pacientemente volvía a colocar la pequeña toalla en agua fría para luego pasarla a la frente de su amado. La fiebre de Adalius no había parado desde la tarde y el doctor le indicó que los medicamentos no harían efecto hasta horas de la madrugada.

Con una mirada de preocupación, ante el avanzado estado de embarazo de la de ojos grises, el hombre sólo le pidió que no se sobre esforzara, pero ella se sentía culpable por la fiebre del rubio.

Un maldito antojo fue lo que hizo que Adalius saliera de la casa ese día. Aria se encontraba ya en el octavo mes, a pocas semanas de la fecha del parto. Los antojos seguían y ahora su abultado abdomen sentía las patadas de aquella personita que tenía en su interior. Morían por probar el nuevo helado de menta con galleta y Adalius con una sonrisa salió gustoso a buscarlo. Ninguno contó con el aguacero torrencial que empezó poco después de que Adalius saliera. El rubio volvió con el helado pero empapado por completo. Tres días después habían empezados los síntomas de una gripe que resultó ser más fuerte de lo esperado.

 _-Me siento el peor padre y pareja del mundo…-_ murmuró mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

 _-Shh… debes descansar…-_ murmuró Aria mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente.

 _-Debes estar muerta de cansancio… lo lamento tanto amor-_

 _-Ya, ya… todos estaremos bien ya verás… A mi todavía me quedan unas semanas así que necesito que te recuperes pronto ¿si?-_

 _-A tu lado, mi vida, iría hasta el fin del mundo-_ susurró para luego dejar que el cansancio y la fiebre lo hicieran dormir de nuevo.

… … … … … … … …

 _ **Cumpleaños**_

Adalius veía maravillado a la pequeña frente a él que estaba completamente concentrada realizando trazos o eligiendo el crayón del color perfecto para lo que estaba haciendo.

Seis años habían pasado desde que había visto por primera vez esos enormes ojos grises, esa piel suave como porcelana y aquel cabello dorado como el sol pero seguía igual o quizás más encantado con cada día que pasaba a su lado.

 _-Papá…me estás ignorando-_ exclamó la pequeña mientras hacía un puchero.

 _-Para nada… solo pienso porque la vida me ha dado una hija tan hermosa-_ respondió causando una hermosa sonrisa en su preciada niña, aquella que tanto habían esperado _-¿Qué me decías?_ -

 _-No me gusta el dibujo… creo que mejor te ayudo con los pancakes…-_ exclamó mientras le pasaba la hoja de papel. Adalius sólo sonrió y colocó un beso en la mejilla de su pequeña.

 _-Verás que mamá lo amará. Después de todo ella ama los dibujos que creas para su cumpleaños-_

 _-¿Puedo al menos ayudar con el desayuno? Así va a nombre de los dos-_ insistió ganándose una sonrisa de su padre quien le pasó el pequeño delantal que tenían asignado para ella.

Aria por su parte había llegado sigilosamente a la cocina esperando disfrutar de ver el momento padre e hija sin ser notada. Su pequeña era sin duda una copia casi que exacta de su padre. La pequeña había heredado esa personalidad tranquila y analítica que caracterizaba al rubio y tenía ese encanto que hacía que quien la conociera quedara encantado.

Con una sonrisa aún en su rostro, Aria tosió para que sus dos personas mas amadas la volvieran a ver. La pequeña giró y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su madre.

- _¡Mami! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! !Te hicimos el desayuno y yo hice un dibujo!_ \- exclamó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la castaña.

 _-Mi pequeña Aurora ¡muchas gracias!_ \- decía mientras abrazaba y besaba a su amada hija.

Adalius se acercó y tomó a la cumpleañera entre sus brazos para darle un pausado beso _-Buenos días amor mío. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. Espera a que veas tus regalos-_

- _¿De qué hablas? Ustedes son mi regalo más grande-_ murmuró con una sonrisa para volver a continuar el beso.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a nuestra querida Aria!**

 **Un hermoso UA donde finalmente puede ser feliz con Adalius... Y dejar de lado tanta desgracia jejeje**

 **En nuestra página de fb tenemos el dibujo de la bella familia con la hermosa Aurora**

 **Muchas gracias por leernos!**


	11. 11 Mis tres fantasmas

Parte 1 Un día como hoy

—Touya… ¿Por qué la cara hoy?—. un joven de piel pálida con cabello blanco preguntaba al moreno mientras se acomodaba los lentes

—Lo de siempre Yuki, hoy se hace más insoportable—. el de ojos chocolates contestó con desdén

—Kinomoto ¿no has pensado en que es tu actitud la que hace insoportable la convivencia diaria?—. un joven de ojos ambarinos comentó algo irritado, las miradas de odio con el moreno tensaron aún más el ambiente.

—Calmense ambos, no empecemos con esta rutina de nuevo—. el chico de lentes suspiro, esperando que finalmente sus acompañantes de calmaran —A todo esto ¿dónde está Sakura?

—Son las dos, debe estar terminando su turno—. el chico de mirada ambarina, algo más joven que los otros dos, suspiró y decidió alejarse un poco más

—Touya, no deberías molestarlo, sabes que para los tres es difícil—. el joven de piel pálida trataba de aminorar el pesado ambiente entre el par de castaños

—Es un mocoso—. refutó con exasperación — además, de verdad es una fecha que no soporto—. la voz más quebrada del moreno arrancó un leve suspiro del chico de lentes

En el momento justo y a la hora de siempre, una hermosa castaña con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda cruzó las puertas de aquel edificio. Su hermoso cabello caía tímidamente bajo sus hombros y la luz de la tarde hacía resplandecer su hermoso color casi miel. La chica con un semblante un tanto cansado, se dirigía a la parte externa donde la estaban esperando

—¡Tomoyo!—. la castaña se abrazo fuertemente a la hermosa chica de ojos amatistas que la esperaba con una sonrisa —disculpa ¿te hice esperar?

—Llegue hace poco, no te preocupes—. la chica, cuyo cabello largo y ondulado era del mismo color que sus ojos, tomó las manos de quien era su prima —¿como te has sentido?

—Estoy bien—. la esmeralda sonrió, aunque era imposible que una sonrisa cubriera por completo un leve dejo de nostalgia que podía apreciarse en la faz de la castaña. Tomoyo lo notó, pero decidió no decir nada, este día a veces se volvia abrumador

—Quieres que te acompañe o… —. La amatista espero la reacción de su amiga pues siempre había recibido una respuesta negativa. La castaña lo pensó un momento y asintió, decidió que hoy lo haría en compañía de su prima

Ambas mujeres comenzaron su camino en medio de conversaciones cotidianas, ignorando por completo a los tres jóvenes que las seguían a lo lejos, pero muy atentamente.

—Bueno, al menos hoy va con Tomoyo, eso me satisface

—Touya, por favor—. regaño el de lentes —al menos guarda respeto

—En esta coincido con Kinomoto, prefiero que vaya con Daidouji, a que vaya con…

—Con el otro mocoso rubio—. interrumpió Touya las palabras de Shaoran ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de este. Yukito suspiro y se adelantó para caminar más cerca de las chicas, ese par de castaños lograban sacarlo de quicio.

Luego de pasar un momento a una floristería, las chicas se detuvieron frente a aquel recinto, hacia donde todos vamos pero nadie quiere llegar tan rápido. El lugar estaba bastante vacío y la castaña se adentro siguiendo un camino, un camino que hubiese preferido no recorrer tan pronto en su vida. Se detuvo frente a dos lápidas y Tomoyo le paso los ramos de flores, uno de flores de duraznero y otro ramo de hepáticas. Las coloco en sus floreros correspondientes y coloco un poco de incienso en cada una, mientras comenzó a dialogar.

A lo lejos, Shaoran veía la escena con cierta reserva. Tanto Yukito como Touya se encontraban al lado de la castaña, escuchándola. Podía ver como ambos chicos hacían su máximo esfuerzo por no quebrarse y dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos chicos se acercaron, mientras veía a lo lejos como Sakura se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas y hablaba con su prima.

—¿Como esta ella?—. la voz del ambarino salía a duras penas

—Que te importa

—¡Touya, por favor!—. Yukito le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda al moreno —Está… bien. Sabes que no es un buen día, siempre te manda saludos—. contestó el chico de lentes. —Siento mucho que no puedas oírla—. agregó

—Mi tumba está en otro país, no hay nada que se pueda hacer—. exclamó el castaño con resignación

—Lastima que tu espíritu no se quedó allá

—Cállate Kinomoto

Sakura suspiró y tratando de contener sus lágrimas se dirigió a su prima

—¿Donde colocas las peonias?—. la amatista aun tenia un ramo de flores en sus manos

La castaña sonrió melancólicamente recordando al dueño de dicho tributo

—Esas las pongo en el departamento

… … … … … … …

Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron al departamento de la castaña, un poco alejado del lugar a donde habían estado y más cercano al hospital donde trabajaba la esmeralda. El lugar era acogedor, ni pequeño ni grande, lo justo para alguien dedicado a servir en salud y que pasa poco tiempo en casa. Aun así, el sitio estaba impecable y no había carencias.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y la amatista miraba con ojos preocupados a su prima mientras hacía un té. Este siempre era un día triste para Sakura pero por lo general recuperaba su humor, sin embargo podía ver una sombra de pesadez en esos ojos verdes

—Esta triste, ¿seguros que no hablo de algo que le pasara?—. el castaño preguntó a sus acompañantes mientras los tres miraban desde una esquina del departamento

—Nada

—Quizás el tipo ese le hizo algo

—Nada, el maldito rubio es perfecto

—Quizás sabe que ustedes no descansan en paz y se resisten en dejarla ir—. interrumpió Yukito al par de testarudos. Ambos castaños lo miraron con desdén, al menos en eso se ponían de acuerdo

—¡Las flores!—. la castaña se exaltó al ver que su prima aun cargaba el ramillete de peonías con una sonrisa. Las tomó y se dirigió a una pequeña mesita que tenía en la sala, prendió un pequeño incienso y colocó el ramillete en un florero. Por alguna razon se sentia mas melancólica que de costumbre y acarició el florero, un poco ida.

—Sakura… —. El susurro del ambarino era casi un deje de lamento. El chico no pudo solo seguir observando y se abalanzó hacia donde estaba la chica

—¡Li espera!—. gritaron los otros dos al unísono

Shaoran había llegado al lado de la castaña en un instante, y al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza intentó tocar la mano que acariciaba el jarrón. Para su desgracia, logró tocarla asustando a la castaña hasta la médula. Sakura pegó el grito de su vida y Tomoyo salto de la cocina en busca de su prima

—Mocoso, serás siempre un idiota—. el enfado de Touya era evidente

—Yo no queria… No pensé que… nunca he podido tocarla-

—Eso fue muy imprudente Li—. a pesar de la dulce voz de Yukito, se podía sentir el deje de reproche en sus palabras

—¡Sakura! ¡Que pasa!—. la amatista se acercó a su amiga que estaba pálida y sin poder articular palabra alguna

—Me tocó... Lo sentí—. susurró la castaña que estaba fría como el hielo y pálida como un papel —Oh… lo sabía… están aquí... es mi culpa—. la esmeralda comenzó a sollozar sin control y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cual crisis nerviosa. Tomoyo abrazo a su amiga y la llevó, casi a rastras, al sofá mientras los sollozos daban paso a un llanto más pesado

—Sakura no es tu culpa, ya hemos hablado de esto, no te sientas mal

—Debí morir Tomoyo… Yo también debí morir—. Tomoyo abrazo aun mas fuerte a su prima mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta. Habían pasado años desde que la castaña no caía en una crisis como la que presentaba en ese momento. La amatista tomo su celular y envió un mensaje rápidamente, mientras la castaña comenzaba a hipar en su regazo y a temblar nerviosamente

Y es que hace ya diez años había sucedido la gran tragedia. Lo que se había planeado como un hermoso paseo había terminado en un tren bala accidentado con centenares de muertes y un solo sobreviviente, Sakura. Por alguna extraña razón del destino, la cabina del sanitario había quedado intacta, lugar donde la castaña se encontraba en el momento de la calamidad. Una Sakura de apenas dieciocho años perdió a su hermano, a su cuñado y a Shaoran, aquel chico por el cual ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía por él. La esmeralda desde ese día sentía que una parte de ella había muerto, una parte que nunca iba a recuperar y que en momentos de crisis le hacía sentir que no había ninguna razón por la cual ella hubiese sobrevivido.

—No debo estar aquí… debí morir…—. el susurro de la castaña daba paso a la segunda etapa de su crisis, donde después del colapso nervioso quedaba profundamente dormida. La amatista derramó un par de lágrimas mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su prima. Su corazón se hacía un puño al saber que ella pudo estar en ese tren y quien sabe que hubiese sido de su amiga sola tras la tragedia. Que Lan se hubiese intoxicado el día anterior y Tomoyo lo hubiese acompañado en el hospital les había salvado la vida… quizás…

—¡Ves lo que provocas mocoso! ¿Estas contento?

—Yo no quería... No era mi intención…—. el dolor y arrepentimiento del ambarino se podía notar en todo su rostro

—Mira como esta mi hermana por tu culpa… si no es porque ya estas muerto… te mataría—. si bien Shaoran estaba arrepentido, razonar con el mayor de los Kinomoto no era su especialidad.

—Tampoco juegues de digno… ¡Te recuerdo que hiciste lo mismo hace años!

—¡Como te atreves mocoso!

—¡Basta los dos!—. dijo Yukito bastante molesto ante la discusión sin sentido de sus acompañantes —¡que no ven que la única que sufre es Sakura!—. les reprendió fuertemente.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y se miraron con enojo, pero finalmente se callaron

—Lo mejor es que salgan de aquí, no merecen estar aquí—. dijo el peliblanco con seriedad. Ambos castaños lo miraron con asombro y se desvanecieron automáticamente. Reaparecieron en la acera, fuera del edificio donde vivía Sakura, con cara de resignación y un gran ocaso pintando el paisaje.

—No te preguntas cómo es que puede hacer eso—. dijo el ambarino mientras veía como los reflectores comenzaban a encenderse

—Me lo pregunto cada vez que lo realiza… es como si al morir adquirió un poder que nosotros no… —. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que dio paso a un suspiro —Bah… aceptémoslo, tiene razón, deberíamos dejarla ir—. Touya cerró sus ojos con resignación, la idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza todos los días pero su yo sobreprotector se anteponía al sentimiento. El ambarino iba a replicar el comentario pero un auto deteniéndose bruscamente en la misma entrada lo hizo rodar sus ojos. Un joven rubio se bajó rápidamente del vehículo, su vestimenta casual pero elegante lo hacía destacar y sus hermosos ojos dorados resplandecían ante el velo de la noche que comenzaba a caer.

—Será un mocoso rubio, pero debo aceptar que la ama demasiado…—. Touya suspiró al ver la faz preocupada y la urgencia con la que caminaba el rubio hacia el interior de edificio. Pudo notar el semblante ceñido del ambarino que veía con desdén al recién llegado

—Mocoso, sé que querías a mi hermana, pero luego de verla hoy, creo que debemos comprender que diez años son suficiente…

El ambarino suspiró fuertemente con algo de enojo, su cabeza siempre había sido una confusión

—ojala y hubiese podido decirle lo que sentía…

—¿Para qué…? ¿Para que sufriera aún más? De verdad eres un mocoso—. Touya suspiró y se alejó un poco más a la calle.

Tomoyo escuchó como la puerta de departamento comenzaba a abrirse y suavemente deslizó la cabeza de su prima de su regazo hacia el sillón, se aproximó rápidamente a la entrada para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del rubio

—Disculpa por interrumpir tu trabajo, pero, tenía mucho tiempo de no verla así—. se disculpó la amatista. El rubio la abrazo y beso su mejilla a manera de saludo

—No te preocupes, iba de salida y ademas Sakura siempre será lo más importante. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

La amatista realizó un ademán para que el chico la siguiera, llevándolo al sillón de la sala, donde la castaña dormía con lágrimas en el rostro. El corazón del rubio se encogió de dolor y una fuerte tristeza lo invadió

—Mi pequeña...—. el chico se hincó frente a ella mientras besaba su frente —¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé bien... fuimos al cementerio y todo marchaba con normalidad... cuando volvimos y colocó las últimas flores, dijo que algo la había tocado que ellos estaban aquí y que era su culpa

El chico bajó su mirada con tristeza. Hace cuatro años que Sakura no tenía esas crisis y le dolía demasiado verla así, se sentía un inútil. El destino caprichoso los había unido de una de las maneras más bizarras, con la muerte de por medio, como quien se burla de la pobre castaña. Hace cinco años, mientras Sakura realizaba su pasantía en medicina en Alemania, le había tocado atender un caso muy complejo donde su paciente casi muere, un joven médico quien estaba al borde de la muerte con una neumonía aguda, contraída en zonas de riesgo del cual era voluntario. Lo habían trasladado de emergencia al mejor hospital de Berlín como último recurso para intentar salvarlo y gracias a las pericias de la castaña, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas fueron lo primero que vio cuando pudo despertar.

—La llevaré a la habitación—. Adalius alzó a Sakura en brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió a sus aposentos, con extrema delicadeza la posicionó en la cama y la cubrió con una delicada sábana, el cuerpo de la castaña si estaba algo frío. El chico limpio los sollozos que la chica aún albergaba en sus mejillas y despues de acariciar con ternura su cabello se dirigió de nuevo a la sala

—¿Se despertó?—. inquirió la amatista

—No... al menos no despertará en una hora—. sonrió el rubio mirando su reloj para intentar disminuir la tensión —prepararé algo sencillo de comer mientras despierta

—Discúlpame por no poder quedarme y ayudarte… si no fuera por la junta importantísima que tenemos…

—No te preocupes, te agradezco que te hayas quedado mientras llegaba. Lan debe de estarte esperando

—Y ya voy tarde, pero por favor, cualquier cosa que pase avisame, sabes que me voy preocupada

—lo haré—. asintió el rubio —¿y el pequeño Qiang?—. preguntó el chico mientras se acercaban a la puerta de salida

—Con su abuela—. sonrió la amatista al recordar a su pequeño tesoro

—Mis saludos a Lan y un beso al pequeño—. comentó el joven mientras se despedía de la amatista que salía corriendo del lugar. El chico de ojos dorados se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo a la castaña

Desde una esquina, Yukito había observado toda la escena, estaba completamente seguro que al lado del rubio Sakura sería feliz en su vida, pero no había manera de hacer entrar en razón al par de testarudos que estaban atorados con él

—Es momento de visitar a la pequeña Sakura—. murmuró el chico de lentes mientras se movilizaba al cuarto de la castaña. Una vez ahí miro con ternura a la chica y suspiro al ver su faz aun con cierta tribulación. Una luz brillante envolvió a Yukito por completo apareciendo una enormes alas que lo rodearon. Un hermoso angel de larga cabellera plateada apareció una vez la luz dejó de ser cegadora. El imponente ser se acercó suavemente a Sakura y acarició con gentileza su mejilla. La calidez del tacto con ese ser llenó de tranquilidad el abrumado corazón de la castaña, haciéndola despertar con calma, aunque un poco desorientada.

—¿Cómo llegue a la cama…?—. se preguntó la chica mientras restregaba un poco sus ojos

—Sakura...

—¡Ángel!—. la esmeralda se sobresaltó al ver el majestuoso ser a su lado sin ella percatarse, pero más que susto le dio una gran felicidad volver a verlo —¡hace mucho no te veía!—. sonrió la castaña

—Hace mucho no tenía la necesidad de intervenir—. dijo un poco serio el ángel mientras se sentaba a su lado —Sakura, ¿crees que debiste morir?—. la castaña suspiró y se incorporó mejor en la cama hasta quedar sentada

—No… sé que soy afortunada en estar viva, es sólo que… hay momentos que me siento culpable de todo… y—. la castaña bajó su mirada comprendiendo que eran pensamientos errados —hoy senti algo y no quisiera pensar que no pueden descansar en paz por mi

—Si no pudieran descansar no es tu culpa, es de ellos mismos— la seriedad de las palabras del ángel la sorprendió —Sakura, hay mucha gente que te ama y no les gusta verte sufrir, incluso ellos, ¿crees que estarían feliz viéndote sufrir?

—Lo sé… es... dificil pero lo sé

—Tienes algo atado en tu corazón—. replicó el ángel poniéndose de pie —déjalo ir y recuerda que todos te amamos y queremos verte feliz en la oportunidad que te da la vida—. la castaña asintió un poco confundida mientras veía poco a poco al ángel desaparecer —Sé feliz, aprovecha los momentos que te presenta la vida para ser ello, Sakura—. una vez terminada las palabras, el ángel desapareció por completo dejando a la castaña muchisimo mas tranquila.

Unos minutos habían pasado cuando los pensamientos de la castaña se vieron interrumpidos por dos toques a su puerta. La castaña contestó dejando pasar a quién pensó era Tomoyo.

—¡Adalius! ¿En qué momento llegaste?—. la castaña se sorprendió al ver ingresar al rubio

—Estabas dormida pequeña— el chico le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas. —te preparé tu emparedado favorito y un poco de té—. el chico acomodo todo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. La castaña agradeció y comió rápidamente, la verdad moría de hambre. Una vez ingerido los alimentos dejó todo en la mesita y suspiró

—Lamento haberte preocupado—. la castaña bajó su mirada. El rubio se sentó en la cama y le sonrió a su novia

—No lamentes nada pequeña—. el chico tomó sus manos y jalo suavemente a la chica, para poder abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de estar al borde de la muerte debido a su neumonía, Adalius había entendido que la vida era un préstamo y debía dejar de preocuparse tanto por todo y comenzar a hacer lo que le generara felicidad. Luego de su recuperación, cortesía de la castaña, la amistad entre ambos se había dado completamente natural, compartían todo, tanto profesional como personalmente. El rubio le había mostrado todo lo que pudo de su país de origen y la esmeralda le agradeció enormemente. Desde que Sakura había llegado, solo se había enfrascado en su trabajo y sus estudios, fue hasta que conoció a Adalius que pudo relajarse un poco y disfrutar más del país Europeo. Cuando su pasantía concluyó y la castaña debió volver a Japón, el rubio decidió seguirla y pidió su traslado. Un año bastó para darse cuenta que sus vidas se habían mezclado por completo y estaban profundamente enamorados

—Adalius

—Dime, pequeña—. la esmeralda se pego aun mas al pecho del rubio, dejando salir cualquier sentimiento de tristeza que la embargara. Interiorizó las palabras del ángel mientras suspiraba en los brazos de su novio. Sí, era momento de seguir adelante y ser feliz, y el chico que la abrazaba en aquel momento hacía que corazón latiera a mil por hora

El rubio sintió aquella necesidad de consuelo que ella le exigía y la abrazo fuertemente besando sus cabellos

—¿estas bien?

—Ahora lo estoy—. contestó la castaña subiendo su mirada esmeralda y perdiéndose completamente en aquellos ojos dorados que la observaban con admiración. La chica sucumbio a sus deseos y se acercó lentamente a los labios del chico para posicionar los suyos en un roze que poco a poco se volvió más pasional agitando sus respiraciones a un ritmo descontrolado. Sin darse cuenta se habían acostado completamente en la cama, el rubio encima de la esmeralda por pura inercia. Los besos llenos de intensidad migraron poco a poco al cuello de la castaña, provocando un leve gemido en los labios de la chica. Si bien, fue completamente placentero para satisfacción del rubio, el chico se detuvo, cayendo en cuenta de que los besos habían pasado a algo más

—Sakura, disculpa… no debería… hoy… —. el chico unió sus frentes mientras intentaba hilar una oración coherente entre jadeos con cierta mirada de arrepentimiento por haberse dejado llevar. La castaña simplemente le sonrió y colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de su novio a manera de silencio —te amo, Adalius—. expresó la chica con un leve sonrojo que dio paso a una sonrisa picara. Sakura se acercó a los labios del rubio y tomó posesión de ellos de nuevo, acto que el chico no dudo en corresponder. Con su mano izquierda liberó los cabellos de su novio deshaciendo la coleta que siempre acostumbraba llevar, acarició la melena del chico mientras enredaba sus dedos en ellos a la altura de la nuca. Con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar sugestivamente el pecho agitado del joven mientras bajaba lentamente hasta la ingle, provocando gemidos ahogados en el rubio. La castaña se inclinó más hasta el cuello del chico donde depositaba los besos más sensuales que sabía provocaban éxtasis en su pareja, subió delicadamente hasta su oreja donde mordió sutilmente su lóbulo mientras susurraba un "amame, Adalius" con la voz mas seductora que podía expresar. Ante tal despliegue de deseo, el muchacho finalmente se dejó fluir, y aprisiono de vuelta el cuello y los labios de la esmeralda, mientras la recostaba por completo en la cama. Sus manos recorrieron posesivamente los pechos de la castaña mientras presionaba su pelvis contra la de la chica arrancando gemidos en la esmeralda y haciendo sus corazones arder. Los gemidos dieron paso a la desnudez para que pudieran amarse esa noche y volverse uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

… … … … … …

—¿Sakura está bien? Vimos salir a Tomoyo hace un rato

—Esta más tranquila al menos—. contestó Yukito con cierta seriedad. Hace poco había aparecido en la entrada del edificio, como Yukito y no como el ángel, donde lo aguardaban el par de castaños —Tomoyo tenía que irse a algo del trabajo

—¿¡Y la dejaste con ese tipo!?

—Basta Li, se llama Adalius y ama a Sakura mas que a nadie—. contestó el peliblanco con desdén —es hora de irnos—. adicionó mientras hacía un ademan para que todos se movieran. Profunda fue la sorpresa de Yukito al no oír ni un solo comentario despectivo por parte de Touya, quizás y finalmente comenzaba a asimilar la realidad.

… … … … …

Lan y Tomoyo entraban a la habitación del hotel que los albergaría esa noche. Algo cansados por la negociación laboral en la que habían estado, la amatista revisaba por última vez su celular buscando noticias, mientras se iba despojando poco a poco de sus joyas y prendas

—¿Alguna noticia de Sakura? ¿Ojala buenas?—. el peliazul preguntó a su esposa mientras colgaba su saco y aflojaba el nudo de su corbata

—El último mensaje de Adalius dice que Sakura está tranquila y durmiendo, que no me preocupe

—Siento mucho que la hayas tenido que dejar… si no hubiésemos tenido esta junta…—. el peliazul rodeo con sus brazos desde atrás a la amatista quien ya solo vestía una traslúcida bata, beso su cabeza y la apretó más aún contra su pecho

—No te preocupes, era vital este contrato, además confío plenamente en Adalius

—Odiaba tanto a ese tipo, pero es imposible odiarlo luego de conocerlo… y verlo amar de esa manera a Sakura—. Tomoyo dio medio giro para ver de frente a su esposo y perderse en esas orbes negras, estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del peliazul —lo odiabas porque eras el mejor amigo de Li y sabias sus sentimientos—. el chico sonrió y beso la frente de la chica —me conoces tan bien—. el chico bajó un poco más su cabeza para encontrar los labios de su esposa, que los recibieron amenamente. El sonido del celular de la amatista los interrumpió y la chica corrió a buscar el aparato

—¿Paso algo?

La amatista negó con su cabeza —es mi mamá, dice que el pequeño comió bien y duerme profundamente—. la chica vio con ternura a Lan quien sonrió y volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos.

—Bueno señora Qiang, parece que su esposo la tendrá por toda la noche—. la amatista sonrió con picardía y beso los labios del chico.

—Toda suya señor Qiang

… … … … … …

—¿Adalius?—. el susurro de la castaña interrumpió en el silencio de la alcoba. La luz de la luna llena se esparcía tímidamente por el espacio que la ventana le permitía. La castaña descansaba en el pecho del rubio el cual subía y bajaba con cada respiración del joven. Al no obtener respuesta, la castaña optó por cerrar sus ojos de nuevo e intentar conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió una cálida mano acariciar su cabello

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?

—Pensé que estabas dormido—. el joven se removió un poco hasta besar la cabeza de la castaña que seguía posada en su pecho

—Desperté hace un rato, intentaba dormirme de nuevo, ¿que pasa?—. la castaña suspiró un momento antes de hablar, aun recostada en el pecho del chico

—¿Recuerdas lo que me propusiste hace seis meses?

—Irnos a Alemania, lo recuerdo

—Creo, que deberíamos hacerlo…—. la frase de la castaña había salido casi inaudible pero el rubio había podido incluso entender el sentimiento con que la castaña había hablado. Adalius se incorporó un poco en la cama hasta quedar casi sentado, acto que obligó a la castaña a levantarse e incorporarse también, la delicada sábana que la cubría cayó por inercia, sonrojando por completo a la chica cuyo pecho yacía desnudo ante su novio; con un movimiento rápido la esmeralda tomó la sábana y la sostuvo contra su pecho con una de sus manos. El acto provocó demasiada ternura en Adalius, viendo a su novia avergonzada ante su desnudez cuando horas antes había recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esos detalles lo hacían amarla cada vez más

—Sakura—. la voz de Adalius era seria pero cálida —no dejes que los eventos de hoy decidan tu destino. Negaste rotundamente irte de Japón esa vez, y no me importa, estaré donde estés—. Sakura, aun ligeramente avergonzada, sonrió ante las palabras cálidas del chico

—Precisamente por lo de hoy es que lo decido, debo continuar, seguir adelante, ser feliz… a tu lado…

—Sakura…

—Debo continuar, diez años es suficiente, mi hermano no está, ni papá ni mamá están, Tomoyo hizo su vida y su familia es hermosa, es hora de que yo continúe caminando también—. Adalius vio en esos ojos esmeraldas una completa determinación

—Pero podríamos seguir aquí y… —. la castaña lo interrumpió girando su cabeza en señal de negación por lo cual el rubio le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a besar su frente

—Comenzaré los trámites—. asintió el de ojos dorados. Sakura sonrió y se acercó a besar los labios del rubio

—Solo tengo una ultima cosa que hacer—. esbozó la castaña mientras se separaba de nuevo. Adalius la miró con confusión.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Parte 2 Un nuevo día

Los días continuaron su rumbo y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Sakura y Adalius continuaban sus trámites entre fraternas despedidas. La de Tomoyo había sido la más dura, pues las primas eran muy unidas, pero para la amatista era un evento agridulce, le dolía ver partir a su mejor amiga, pero se sentía feliz con verla tomar la decisión de seguir adelante. Para fortuna de la azabache, el último contrato firmado de sus negocios, los obligaba a pasar una temporada en Francia todos los años.

Los tres fantasmas siguieron a la castaña a diario, como habían acostumbrado hacerlo, aunque más en silencio que de costumbre. Dos meses le habían bastado a Touya para dejar su testarudez a un lado y aceptar que era hora de partir. El castaño desapareció en un hermoso destello de luces no sin antes dejar un "deberias aceptarlo también, mocoso" a manera de reprimenda al ambarino. Shaoran meditaba todos los días, y aunque a veces se sentía listo para partir, también sentía que algo hacía falta, obviando los celos que sentía al ver a Sakura con el rubio.

Un nuevo día se asomaba y Sakura veía casi en cámara lenta las imágenes de los edificios desde la ventana del taxi que la llevaba al aeropuerto. La mezcla de sentimientos era enorme pero su convicción seguía intacta, su vida en Japón terminaba hoy.

—¿Estas bien pequeña?—. Adalius apretó un poco más la mano de la castaña para sacarla de su ensoñación. La esmeralda lo miró y asintió con su cabeza mientras sonreía. Devolvió su mirada a la ventana, no se atrevió a hablar, no confío en que su voz no se iba a quebrar y el rubio entendió que Sakura se despedía de su vida en silencio.

El taxi llegó al aeropuerto más rápido de lo que la castaña hubiese deseado. Mientras el rubio se encargaba del equipaje, diviso como Tomoyo se apresuraba a su encuentro para despedirse. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas que sus acompañantes decidieron no interrumpir. Lan se acercó al rubio, le extendió su brazo libre, ya que el otro sostenía al pequeño Qiang que sonreía sin saber que pasaba. Adalius estrecho la mano del peliazul fuertemente y le sonrió de vuelta al pequeño peliazul de ojos amatistas

—Cuidala, te llevas un tesoro—. las palabras de Lan sonaron a sentencia pero el rubio solo sonrió

—Lo haré, mas que a mi vida

Finalmente las chicas habían dejado de lado los sollozos y reian nerviosamente mientras limpiaban torpemente las lágrimas. Sakura se dirigió hacia Lan mientras Adalius abrazaba fraternalmente a la amatista

—Déjame cargar a mi ahijado, ¡lo extrañaré demasiado!—. Sakura extendió sus brazos mientras Lan le entregaba al pequeño peliazul que balbuceaba y reía feliz en los brazos de su madrina. La esmeralda beso los cachetes del niño y le hizo promesas de verlo pronto. Tomoyo tomó de vuelta al niño mientras la castaña se despedía de Lan

—Cuidate mucho Sakura, y sé feliz—. las palabras del peliazul denotaban una sinceridad especial y la chica asintió

—Queremos darles una noticia—. interrumpió Tomoyo atrayendo la atención de la pareja —Ya que estamos obligados a pasar una temporada en Francia todos los años, hemos decidido que cuando este pequeño terremoto empiece la primaria, nos mudaremos permanentemente a Lyon, para no tenerlo viajando y perturbar su aprendizaje—. la felicidad de Sakura no se hizo esperar y volvió a abrazar a la familia

—No estaremos a la vuelta de la esquina pero al menos estaremos en el mismo huso horario—. bromeó el peliazul haciendo a todos reír

… … … … …

Unas puertas enormes daban paso a un jardín hermoso, diferentes árboles adornaban el lugar con muchísimos colores, el pasto era impecable y la luz de media tarde iluminaba con gracia el lugar. El rubio y la esmeralda se adentraron al jardín maravillados con la hermosura del mismo. La chica se detuvo un momento para suspirar, se sintió nerviosa y abrumada.

—Todo saldrá bien—. escucho al rubio darle ánimos y la chica asintió —te esperaré allá—. el de ojos dorados señaló unas bancas que estaban a unos metros rodeadas de hermosas flores, la chica volvió a asentir y se dirigió hacía el centro del jardín donde una edificación se erguía. A unos pasos de allí, el ambarino y el peliblanco miraban la escena que acontecía, el castaño se sentía sumamente ansioso.

—¿Es normal que sienta estos nervios?

—No la has oído en diez años, supongo que sí—. sonrió Yukito —ve—. le dijo al ambarino. El chico se movió hacia la misma edificación que buscaba la castaña.

—Xiaolang Li—. susurró la castaña leyendo el nombre del dueño de la tumba que tenía enfrente. La tumba estaba rodeada de flores y ornamentaciones que ella juraba eran de oro. Otros dos nombres, todos Li, se encontraban ahi tambien, a lo que ella atribuyó era el padre y el abuelo del chico. Los Li tenían su propio jardín de descanso y la señora Ieran había permitido amablemente que Sakura visitara la tumba de su hijo. La chica se agacho enfrente y colocó un ramo de peonias en uno de los floreros

—Shaoran—. sonrió la castaña —supongo ha pasado un tiempo—. la chica suspiró fuertemente —supongo he venido a despedirme, por alguna razón siempre sentí que podía hablar con todos, pero nunca contigo. Si te soy sincera, todos me hacen mucha falta, y siempre estaran en mis memorias, toda la vida, pero, debo aprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz y seguir adelante, bajo su cálido recuerdo—. la esmeralda sonrió de nuevo haciendo que dos lágrimas cayeran involuntariamente mientras respiraba hondo de nuevo —sabes… me gustabas mucho Shaoran, tenía un sentimiento especial por ti y no aproveche el tiempo por miedos, así que no cometere el mismo error, seré feliz, lo prometo. Espero que tu tambien seas feliz donde quiera que estes—. la castaña limpio sus lagrimas y emitió una sonrisa genuina, finalmente sintió que había dejado ir aquello que le ataba y que ahora sí podría empezar de nuevo. La chica prendió unos inciensos y comenzó una oración tradicional en honor a los difuntos, ajena por comoleto al ambarino que sollozaba hincado a su lado.

El castaño se levantó y regreso a donde Yukito lo esperaba.

—Se ha despedido de mi, de todos—. expresó con una voz entrecortada

—¿Y como te sientes?

—Es raro, es como una mezcla, me siento triste, pero a la vez feliz de verla decidida de seguir adelante, e indiscutiblemente me siento liberado

Yukito sonrió antes las palabras del ambarino y asintió -—ha llegado la hora

—Lo sé—. afirmó el castaño mientras su ser comenzaba a irradiar luz —sabes, no le era indiferente—. sonrió el castaño

—Quizás en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, sus destinos se crucen y puedan vivir lo que no vivieron aquí

—Espero que si—. el castaño podía sentir como la luz lo envolvía cada vez más y una paz se apoderaba de él —¿Qué pasará contigo?—. preguntó el castaño

—Iré casi detras de ti

El ambarino sonrió y se volteó para ver a Sakura una vez más

—Adiós, Sakura—. terminó de decir mientras se terminaba de desvanecer envuelto en un hermoso reflejo dorado.

Yukito se acercó más a Sakura y se transformó en un ángel por última vez

—Sakura—. susurró con cautela para no espantar a la castaña. La chica abrió los ojos y vio al imponente ser a su lado, sin embargo su corazón se llenó de calidez en vez de que el pánico la embargara

—Ángel—. sonrió la chica —he venido a despedirme—. expresó con entusiasmo la castaña

—Yo también—. expresó el ángel asombrando a la chica que no tuvo reacción. El ángel se agacho al nivel de la castaña y beso suavemente su mejilla —es momento de irme, te deseo lo mejor, pequeña Sakura

"¿Yukito?" pensó la castaña

El ángel se envolvió en una hermosa luz que era un completo espectáculo para la esmeralda, mientras poco a poco el ser se desvanecía

—Gracias por todo—. expresó la castaña mientras el ser le devolvía una tierna sonrisa desapareciendo por completo

Sakura volvió hacia donde se encontraba Adalius, quien al verla acercarse se levantó rápidamente y extendió su brazos. La castaña gustosa se fundió en un abrazo con el rubio mientras este besaba sus cabellos. Luego de un momento se separaron para darse un tierno beso en los labios

—¿Lista para Alemania?

—Lista

El ocaso despidió a la pareja mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar al que todos llegaremos algún día.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **N/a**

 **Perdón por el abandono pero se vera recompensado en los fictober... Promesa jejeje**

 **Que les parece este Au? Dejennos saber lo que sintieron.**

 **Por ahi nos preguntaron de que trataba "todo es culpa de clow" este libro es una serie de drabbles o one shots que involucran personajes de clamp, en su mayoria de sakura card captor, mezclandolo un poco con los OC que hemos creado en la saga de "los poderes de la oscuridad" y sus secuelas. Por lo tanto no todo esta enfocado en Saku y Shao jeje**

 **Listos para el fictober? 4 dias...**


	12. 12 Regalo de navidad

Regalo de Navidad

Para: Amatista

De: Melanie

La idea era simplemente poner en movimiento a las cartas Sakura.

Kerberos había advertido que las cartas que menos se utilizaban debían usarse al menos una vez cada seis meses, ya que de otra forma podrían lidiar con una carta hiperactiva.

Nadie consideró que la carta resultara más enérgica que un infante después de comer una bolsa de caramelos.

—¡Sakura! —Aquel momento había sido muy rápido. El futuro líder del clan Li, trató de acercarse a Sakura pero la carta saltaba sin parar casi al punto de hacer caer a su dueña.

—Change, ¡No! ¡Quieta! Shaoran, aléjate… —La advertencia había llegado muy tarde. El chico tomó la mano de su novia y luego un resplandor inundó todo el jardín trasero de la mansión de los Li.

A Shaoran le había tomado un par de minutos para sentirse capaz de abrir sus ojos. Justo en el momento en que los abrió, el sonido de su propia voz le indicó que algo habían salido mal.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarte! —No tomó más de unos cuantos segundos para entender que quién le hablaba desde su cuerpo era su prometida. El chico bajó la mirada y se encontró con curvas que en definitiva no le pertenecían.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡¿Sakura?! ¡Lo mismo debería decir yo! Ni se te ocurra tocar algo de la cintura para abajo!.

Sakura, en el cuerpo de Shaoran, se sonrojó completamente ante las palabras del chico mas la curiosidad podía aún más al ser capaz de ver su figura desde los ojos de su novio. La dueña de las cartas, miró fijamente el que era su cuerpo.

—Sakura, no… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? ¡Es tu cuerpo!

—Por eso mismo me estoy viendo… vaya así que así me veo con esa falda… mis piernas se ven maravillosas… con razón siempre me dicen que debería ser modelo…

—¡Sakura esto es incómodo! No me veas… digo ¡no te veas de esa manera! —Shaoran sentía que estaba rojo como tomate por la vergüenza. El chico, por instinto, hizo a cruzar los brazos pero en ese momento se percató que había un par de cosas que le impedían hacerlo. Sakura notó como su prometido bajaba la mirada y miraba los atributos del que era ahora su cuerpo.

—¡Li Shaoran! No… no veas mi…. ahhhgggg —El reclamo de Sakura quedó en el aire al sentir una de las señales fisiológicas que le enviaba el cuerpo de Shaoran—. Ay no puede ser… Shaoran, ¿Tomaste mucho líquido antes de que llegara?

El hechicero se quedó confundido mientras analizaba las palabras que su novia le había dicho, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender lo que su prometida trataba de decir. —¡No...no...no..no...ni se te ocurra Sakura! ¡No vas a ir al baño...no puedes! ¡Aguanta!

—¡Obvio que no puedo Shaoran! —Mirando a ambos lados, la chica bajó aún más la voz y se acercó a su novio—. Las chicas se sientan...yo...sé que los chicos...están de pie y...no se como...y..¿Debo sostenerlo?

—¡No! Si tienes que ir cierras los ojos y yo...yo...lo sostengo…

—¡No! Mis manos no van a tocar...tu…¡ay carajo!... —La mirada esmeralda, ahora de Shaoran, se abrió completamente al escuchar a su propia voz, ahora la de Sakura, maldecir tan abiertamente.

La voz de las hermanas de Shaoran los hizo entrar en pánico. Sin pensarlo, Sakura tomó la mano de su prometido y salieron corriendo.

—¡Sakura! No corras tan rápido esto es...incómodo…

—¡No son tan grandes! ¡Deja de llorar! Además no es tan fácil correr con…

—¡No lo digas!

Ambos salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron a la casa de la hechicera. Por fortuna, Kerberos estaba con Lan en una tarde de videojuegos y Fujitaka estaría trabajando en la tarde.

La pareja había llegado a la casa de los Kinomoto después de alejarse de las hermanas Li tan pronto como fuera posible.

Después de que los jóvenes entraron al hogar, se sentaron al recuperar el aliento en la sala. Sakura procedía a sentarse cruzando las piernas pero notó que le resultaba incómodo.

—Ay demonios...No me puedo sentar bien… —Exclamó mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ante el roce que sintió en el cuerpo de Shaoran.

—Sakura...tenemos que pensar en algo...No podemos quedarnos así…¿Dónde está change? ¿Tendremos que pasar la noche así? Yo...Yo no quiero que… no me siento cómodo con que despiertes en mi cuerpo —Sakura le miró fijamente unos segundos con expresión confundida pero luego sus ojos bajaron hacia su entrepierna.

—Ohhhh…

—¡Sakura! ¡No lo digas!

—¡Te recuerdo que aún necesito ir al baño! —Siseó pero el sonido de las llaves en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse. Fujitaka estaba entrando y al ver a la pareja les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¡Me alegra tanto encontrarlos acá! Logré terminar mi trabajo antes y Tomoyo envío unos trajes para ustedes que han llegado justo cuando me iba de mi oficina. El hombre se acercó a los chicos y le extendió los paquetes correspondientes a cada uno.

—¿Sería mucha molestia pedirles que se prueben los atuendos? Tomoyo me pidió que le enviara fotos tan pronto como los recibiera. Hija, ¿podrías subir a cambiarte?, Shaoran puede usar el cuarto de invitados —Era imposible para ambos chicos negarse por lo que ambos asintieron lentamente y se dirigieron a cambiarse con pies de plomo.

Shaoran entró a la habitación de Sakura sintiendo que su corazón saldría corriendo de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. El chico se miró al espejo y con dedos temblorosos empezó a desabotonar la blusa lentamente hasta encontrarse con el delicado sostén de encaje que estaba usando. —Maldita sea...ay Sakura perdóname…

Sakura por su parte veía en shock el trabajado abdomen del que era ahora su cuerpo. Con dedos temblorosos, Sakura recorrió su estómago mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se erizaba ante el tacto y se detenía justo donde la ropa interior empezaba.

—No tendría nada de malo mirar...después de todo es mi cuerpo por ahora, ¿No? —Sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo, tomó la ropa interior y la abrió un poco.

—Ay carajo…

El resto de la tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fujitaka había preparado una cena deliciosa y ahora la pareja veía televisión en el sillón de la sala.

—Sakura…Aún debemos esperar hasta mañana para que Change pueda cambiarnos, ¿Verdad?

Sakura asintió levemente mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. —Sí, le pregunté si podía ser más pronto pero me dijo que no había forma. Debemos esperar.

—Sakura…

—¿Si?

—No...No... Me molestaría esperar hasta mañana…

—A mi tampoco… este...Shaoran…

—¿Si?

—¿Te dije que ya fui al baño?

... ... ... ... ... ...

N/A: Espero que te guste la historia y te haga reír. Ha sido todo un honor conocerte y te deseo sólo lo mejor para este nuevo año que se avecina. Los siguiente son pequeños párrafos que no llegaron al shot pero que igual los envió como fanservice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Shaoran estaba completamente embobado mientras veía el reflejo ante sí. Las delicadas curvas del que era ahora su cuerpo lo tentaban terriblemente para ser admiradas sin el femenino encaje que les cubría. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró remover la prenda y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, recorrió con la yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel.

Después de unos minutos y con el corazón desbocado, el líder del clan Li se enfrentó a algo completamente desconocido.

—¡Ay maldición! ¿Cómo carajos me pongo el sostén?

Después de unos arduos cinco minutos el joven se resignó y tomó su celular para buscar una solución en el buscador.

—¡Maldita sea! Es más fácil quitarlo que ponerlo...Ohhhh con que para eso era el broche.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura miraba ansiosa el inodoro sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Después de ver por debajo de la ropa interior había decidido que tenía que ir al baño o ocurriría un accidente pero la chica no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

Después de buscar un rato en Internet, Sakura se bajó la ropa interior y trató, sin mucho éxito, de no mirar.

—OK, OK...quizás si solo lo dejo que haga lo suyo —pero al ver que el líquido no estaba tomando el camino que Sakura quería la chica se asustó y lo tomo con ambas manos—. ¡Ay maldición! Ni que fuera un báculo...seguro es con una sola mano pero...y así Shaoran quería sostenerlo él...abusivo…

Tratando de que todo quedara dentro del inodoro y no afuera como cuando lo dejó ser libre, la chica se enfrentaba a otro dilema.

—¿Debería secarme o solo sacudirlo? ¿Cómo carajos hacen esto en lugares públicos? Y así dicen que no saben hacer varias cosas a la vez…tomaré un poco de papel y pues...maldición es más fácil sentarse y dejar que todo pase...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **NA**

Como han podido ver, hemos estado trabajando en colaboraciones con algunos excelentes escritores de este fandom (amatista, snoopy moon, pepsipez, wonder grinch y cherry's feathers) por lo cual en diciembre quisimos darnos un regalito entre todos y sortear unos shots por ahi jeje. En este caso, este shot es de parte de Mel para Amatista, que queria algo con la carta change. Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado :)


	13. 13 Amigo secreto

Amigo Secreto

De: Sofia

Para: Aldy

… ... ... ... ...

La cara de preocupación de cierta castaña comenzaba ya a preocupar a su prima, mientras ésta detallaba cierto cansancio en aquellos ojos esmeraldas y una piel no tan radiante. Unas semanas tenía ya de ver siempre lo mismo todos los lunes mientras compartían su almuerzo en la universidad. Había esperado pacientemente que su mejor amiga le contara algo, pero parecía que se lo iba a tener que sacar a cucharadas.

—Sakura…

—Mjmm

—Sakura…

—Mmm

—¡Sakura!

—¡Ah! ¿¡Que pasa Tomoyo casi me da algo!? —la castaña se levantó de golpe mientras salía de su somnolencia y veía a su prima con enfado quién solo le sonreía—. Te di un tiempo prudencial pero sé que algo te pasa y me lo vas a decir —Sakura suspiró, sabía que no podría ocultar lo que le pasaba por más tiempo—. Todos los lunes te ves así y me consta que te duermes temprano los domingos, ¿que ocurre Sakura?

Viendo el semblante ahora preocupado de su prima, la esmeralda solo suspiró mientras intentaba pensar como iba a explicar aquello.

—Estoy… saliendo con alguien…

—¡Ohhh Sakura! ¡Te escapas los domingos en la noche para verte con alguien! —Sakura no pudo determinar si lo que veía en la cara de Tomoyo era asombro o picardía.

—¡No! Bueno si, pero no de esa manera… es complicado… estoy saliendo con alguien… en mis sueños —la cara de su prima en ese momento fue una completa invitación a continuar con la explicación—. Todos los domingos sueño con el mismo chico desde hace meses y pues, casi se ha convertido en citas semanales —Tomoyo aún no sabía como reaccionar y la castaña comenzó a sentir vergüenza de lo rara que era la situación—. Por favor, Tomoyo di algo, sé lo patética que sueno diciendo que estoy enamorada de un sueño.

—Ohh… estas enamorada…

La esmeralda se sonrojó a más no poder, la frase había salido casi en automático sin pensarlo mucho.

—Él es… especial.

—A ver Sakura, ¿estas segura que no es un sueño lúcido? Siempre los has tenido, podría ser otro de esos —la castaña negó con su cabeza.

—No Tomoyo, cuando tenía los sueños lúcidos sabía que era un sueño, lo controlaba, pero esto es diferente, es como si cuando cierro los ojos me transportó a otro lugar, ahí con él…

La amatista lo pensó por un momento, toda esta información estaba difícil de digerir, así que mientras su cabeza armaba todo, decidió indagar más.

—¿Y como es? ¿Que tal han sido las citas?

La castaña seguía sonrojada pero sentía que hablar del asunto la liberaba un poco.

—La primera vez casi me mata de un susto. Estaba en un jardín lleno de árboles cerezos, parecía un hanami pero no había nadie, solo yo. De la nada surgió una voz a mis espaldas saludandome y di un brinco del susto. Cuando miré hacia atrás pude ver un chico de nuestra edad, su cabello castaño acariciaba su rostro de manera rebelde y sentí aquella mirada ámbar brillante, y una sonrisa… Tomoyo… nunca vi una felicidad tan genuina.

—Me enamoré solo con ese encuentro —las risas de Tomoyo hicieron rodar los ojos de su prima quién aún seguía avergonzada—. ¿Y como se llama el chico?

—No lo sé… me dijo que si decíamos nuestros nombres reales la conexión se perdería para siempre. Me dijo que le dijera Lobo así que yo le dije que me dijera Flor.

—Oh… lobo misterioso… esto se pone interesante

—Ya tomoyo… es vergonzoso

—Me parece más bien romántico —los ojos soñadores de Tomoyo acompañaban el comentario—. ¿Y que más se han dicho?

—Tenemos casi 6 meses en esto, hemos hablado un poco de nuestros pasatiempos pero no podemos revelar mucha información o la conexión se romperá.

—¿Cómo sabe que eso pasará?

—Creo que es astrólogo o algo asi, me dijo que con el favor de las estrellas nuestra conexión era posible… pero había reglas

Tomoyo la miró pensativa, tratando de encajar todo aquello.

—Si tienen meses en esto, ¿por que hasta hace unas cuantas semanas te ves cansada?

—Alineación de planetas —la chica subió sus hombros dándole a entender a la amatista que solo repetía las explicaciones que el chico le había otorgado—. Al principio la alineación nos favorecía, por lo cual aunque pasábamos horas en el sueño, en la vida real era muy poco, por lo cual podía descansar sin problemas. Últimamente si acaso nos podemos ver una media hora, pero en la realidad ha pasado toda la noche.

—Claro, es como si no durmieras del todo —la castaña asintió

—Y ayer fue horrible —Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Tomoyo clamando por explicaciones—. El domingo antepasado nos besamos, sus cálidos labios los llevo marcados en mi ser. Pero eso me llevó a pensar en la realidad de las cosas… es que ¡a esto no le puedo llamar ni siquiera relacion a distancia!

—De verdad traspasaste barreras amiga

—No te burles —la castaña hacia un adorable puchero que sólo provocó más risas en su prima—. Ayer le dije que quería que nos viéramos en realidad, pero él no quiere arriesgar la conexión

—Porque aunque se digan sus nombres y donde estan, no saben si podrán encontrarse —la castaña asintió—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé Tomoyo… solo sé que no puedo continuar viviendo un romance solo en un sueño…

… … … …

 **En algún lugar muy lejos de Tomoeda**

Varias cartas se encontraban revueltas en una mesa, mientras cierto castaño las miraba con inquietud y veía una y otra vez el mazo de cartas que aún tenía en su mano.

—Igual la conexión se perderá… —susurró para sí mismo con tribulación. Tiró lo que quedaba del tarot en su mesa y se levantó a observar por su ventana. Un hermoso y apacible lago yacía enfrente, iluminado por una hermosa luna llena. El chico miró hacia el cielo, y con facilidad observó como la alineación de varios cuerpos celestes se desdibujaba, al igual que comenzaba a perderse su conexión.

—Dos vidas la he buscado, no puedo perderla ahora que estoy tan cerca de encontrarla.

… **. … … … … ..**

 **El siguiente domingo**

El campo de cerezos volvía a aparecer frente a los ojos de Sakura. Sin embargo, esta vez no predominaba un sentimiento de felicidad, el miedo y la frustración también se colocaban en su ser y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Rápidamente vio una silueta aparecer quien se acercaba con velocidad hacia ella.

—Pequeña flor

—Lobo —dijo ella con sentimiento—. Yo quiero decirte que…

—Espera —interrumpió el castaño—. Tienes razón, debemos tomar el riesgo. Temo demasiado perderte de nuevo pero también quiero verte fuera de este lugar

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó Sakura con duda

—Mi pequeña flor —el chico se hincó tomando la mano de Sakura—. Además de astrólogo soy parapsicólogo e hipnotista, recuerdo todas y cada una de mis vidas pasadas. Llevo dos vidas buscandote, mi alma gemela, mi princesa —Sakura no supo qué contestar, pero finalmente comprendió porqué con él se sentía tan especial, tan diferente—. Esto es lo que haremos. Me dirás tu nombre y un lugar donde pueda buscarte. Irás a ese lugar todos los domingos al atardecer y te juro que te buscaré hasta encontrarte —Sakura se hincó también y abrazó al chico.

—¿Funcionará?

—Espero que sí

Ambos se separaron y se levantaron, la esmeralda suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Sakura y…

Al cabo de decir el nombre la chica vio como todo comenzaba a desdibujarse y la imagen nerviosa del castaño se comenzaba a poner borrosa

—¡Japón! ¡Parque pingüino!

Todo se volvió oscuro de repente y Sakura despertó agitada y angustiada. No sabía si su lobo había podido escuchar sus últimas palabras.

… … … … … … …

 **Un año después…**

Un nuevo ocaso pintaba ya de naranja el cielo y el viento movía los cabellos de la castaña, que desde una banca veía a los niños jugar con sus familias y las risas y gritos de algarabía la mantenían con esperanza.

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, había dejado de contar desde el Trigésimo domingo, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que podría reencontrarse con él de nuevo. Aunque había días grises en los que pensaba que quizás nada de aquello había sido real y todos los domingos esperaba por una ilusión que nunca llegaría.

—Me voy a terminar cambiando el nombre a Penélope —bromeó con ella misma mientras observaba el sol desaparecer dando por finalizada la espera de hoy

—Creo que me gusta mas Sakura, princesa

La castaña se sorprendió de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz que añoraba con volver a escuchar. Lo vio allí de pie, frente a ella, con su cabellos rebeldes acariciando su rostro y aquellos ojos ámbares que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Estamos soñando? —El chico sonrió ante la cara de duda de la esmeralda

—No mi querida Sakura, finalmente te he encontrado

La chica sonrió con una alegría auténtica y comenzó a sollozar, se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazo tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántos "parques pingüino" hay en Japón?

—Lo sé, lo siento —dijo la chica con vergüenza—. Caí en pánico cuando todo se empezó a desvanecer —el ambarino solo le dedico otra sonrisa mientras se hincaba en una rodilla y tomaba la mano de la castaña

—Mi nombre es Xiaolang Li, soy de Hong Kong, es un placer finalmente conocerla, querida Sakura —La castaña tomó gentilmente la mano del chico y lo levantó mientras con delicadeza acarició la mejilla del muchacho

—El placer es mio, Shaoran.

… … … … … … …

N/a

Con mucho cariño para Aldy (snoopy moon) esperando haber cumplido el reto jejeje. Que este 2020 este lleno de nuevos retos y que puedas cumplir todas tus metas. Gracias por este casi año compartiendo una de nuestras pasiones. Un abrazo enorme :)

... ... ... ... ... ..

 **NA**

Ahora me corresponde a mi con la einamica de la colaboracion de diciembre. En este caso snoopy moon queria algo de miel sobrenatural y espero haber cumplido jeje.

Si... Yo escribiendo miel jajaja.

Pasen por los perfiles de pepsipez, amatista/cherryleeup, wonder grinch y cherry's Feathers para que conozcan nuestros regalos. Hay hermosos escritos :)


	14. 14 Años

El sonido del aceite en contacto con los vegetales a freír, el pitillo del humo que sale de la vaporera y el sonido de los diferentes utensilios al chocar contra el metal de las ollas era algo que se había vuelto completamente familiar para Sakura. Desde que la esmeralda había aceptado mudarse con su ahora prometido, el sonido de la cocina se había convertido en su rutina diaria.

Si bien Sakura adoraba cocinar, Shaoran era el chef principal del restaurante más importante de la ciudad por lo cual era él quien siempre estaba preparando o probando diferentes recetas que ella hacia el enorme sacrificio de probar. Es por eso que la rutina de las mañanas era despertar para encontrarse con un Shaoran que preparaba un abundante desayuno para compartir junto a ella.

Aquel día era un primero de Abril, su cumpleaños, por lo que Sakura sabía que le esperaba un desayuno más ostentoso de lo usual.

—Buenos días, la comida estará lista en tres minutos —comentó el castaño al ver a su soñolienta prometida acercarse para darle un corto beso y luego sentarse en el desayunador. Shaoran notó el leve puchero que realizó Sakura al no escuchar una felicitación de cumpleaños pero había decidido que podría molestarla un rato para variar y hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Qué comeremos hoy? —preguntó mientras veía los diferentes ingredientes meticulosamente organizados, pero sorprendida al ver que no había ni tarjetas de regalo o indicativo de alguna sorpresa.

—Encontré una receta de unos pancakes super esponjosos que no podía pasar por alto. Esperemos que te agraden —Sakura solo le dedicó una mirada y luego una leve sonrisa mientras Shaoran volvía a retomar sus labores.

Habían pasado más de catorce años desde que eran pareja. Un amor de infancia que fue evolucionando poco a poco pasando por épocas difíciles como lo fue la adolescencia o los primeros desafíos de la adultez. Un amor que conocía altos y bajos, lágrimas y sonrisas además de temores y esperanza. Dejando de lado el aparente olvido de su cumpleaños, la esmeralda veía fascinada como aquel niño de diez años malhumorado y callado se había convertido en el hombre frente a ella, como aquellas facciones siempre serias habían dado paso a diferentes emociones donde la alegría era una de las que más reinaba, como las pocas palabras que él compartía habían ido creciendo hasta convertirse en hermosas tardes de anécdotas y chocolates calientes; además de cómo sus murallas se fueron derrumbando poco a poco hasta permitirle compartir momentos tan íntimos como sus charlas acerca de sus miedos y anhelos para el futuro.

Sakura había notado también como poco a poco ambos cambiaban físicamente. Ella lo vivió de primera mano con los cambios en su fisonomía donde sus caderas y busto se volvía acorde a su edad, pero siempre le fascinó ver los cambios que Shaoran experimentaba.

Con un sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura recordaba como antes solía ser más alta que su prometido cuando eran pequeños. Sin embargo, los años pasaban y aquel niño pequeño y delgado se había vuelto un joven alto con una espalda ancha que hacía alusión a las larga horas dedicadas a las artes marciales.

Los años seguirían pasando y ambos volverían a experimentar más cambios pero Sakura esperaba vivirlos junto a aquel joven de ojos ambarinos del que había quedado prendada desde su infancia.

El sonido del plato frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y provocó una hermosa sonrisa al ver que Shaoran colocaba una pequeña cajita de delicados dulces hechos a mano y una hermosa carta escrita a mano.

—¿Creíste que lo había olvidado? —El puchero de Sakura le causó una risa mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y colocaba besos en las mejillas de su amada—. Me mirabas muy fijamente pero repentinamente te quedaste mirando a la nada ¿En qué pensabas?

—Solamente pensaba en los años a tu lado…

—Espero que sean recuerdos agradables. Así como los cumpleaños que hemos tenido uno al lado del otro. Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

... ... ... ... ...

 **Hola!**

 **Por supuesto que acordandonos de la pequeña castaña y su cumple! Con este pedacito de miel!**

 **Esperamos lo disfruten!**

 **Un abrazo!**


End file.
